Educación Superior
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Después de un breve argumento con su jefe, Islandia se encuentra inscrito en la Universidad de Copenhague. No solo es él una nación sino que ahora, de alguna manera, tendrá que sobrevivir a la vida de estudiante y guardar el secreto de toda su familia. Es bueno que Dinamarca nunca nota nada ¿Verdad? - La historia original le pertenece a Vyra Finn.
1. Mayor comando

_La historia original le pertenece a: Vyra Finn._

 _Ésta es solo una traducción, de la cual tengo permiso._

 _Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 **Notas del autor original:**

Hola y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia _multichapter_. La más reciente aún no está terminada pero me gustaría presentar ésta en caso de que alguien esté interesado en leerlo.

Se enfoca en Islandia, aunque después en Dinamarca y Noruega también se unirá. Estaba pensando acerca de hacer varios capítulos acerca de Islandia porque necesita más tiempo en el show y terminé con esta idea. Lo envié a la universidad. En realidad elegí Copenhague simplemente porque necesitaba una ciudad que A. Es lo suficientemente familiar para mí, así puedo escribir acerca de ella B. Hay un poco de lógica en la razón del por qué Islandia iría a estudiar ahí C. Hay chance de tener un poco de tiempo con la familia de Dinamarca – Noruega – Islandia.

Habrán unos pocos oc's ya que Islandia necesita compañeros de clase y profesores. Como quiera, ellos son solo mencionados y no están basados en ninguna persona real. Esto se enfoca en las naciones y no se supone que sea un AU. Realmente estoy segura de que no veremos a Islandia en clases tan seguido porque estará muy ocupado tratando de guardar todo ese secreto. Habrá un poco de DenNor pero no es lo principal aquí, por ahora.

Así que ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

 ** _Prologo: Comando mayor_**

― ¿Quieres que haga qué? ―Preguntó Islandia. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal o de que era solamente una broma, pero la persona con la que estaba hablando lucía más que serio. Estaba incluso fulminando a la nación con la mirada para así hacer la situación aún más seria de lo que se suponía que era. Islandia suspiró y deseó haberse quedado en casa ese día como su frailecillo le había dicho que hiciera.

―Queremos que vayas a la universidad ―El humano repitió a la nación, quien estaba en shock. Islandia se le quedó mirando, a su jefe, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los hábitos de su nación y solo le miró de vuelta. Podrían haber continuado con el concurso de miradas por siempre, pero había un montón de cosas para hacer y era mejor dejarlo así.

―Pero no lo necesito ―Islandia dijo y cruzó sus brazos― Ya estoy completamente educado y sé muchas cosas.

―En efecto, hemos checado tu trasfondo educacional ―Mencionó el humano, sereno, para mostrarle que la decisión estaba tomada y no importaba lo que él pudiera decir― Y como fuiste a la escuela del siglo XX, nunca aplicaste para la universidad.

―Pero soy una nación ―Islandia trató de pelear― Nosotros no seguimos las tendencias humanas.

―El concepto de la universidad es de hace siglos ―Comentó el jefe― Esto no es una 'tendencia humana' como lo pones.

―No lo necesito…

―Tienes qué ―Continuó el humano― Eres una parte importante de este país y todos los que trabajan aquí en un puesto mayor, deben tener un estudio superior completo.

―Pero…

―La enseñanza que te ha dado tu hermano no es suficiente ―Le dijo a la nación― El mundo ha cambiado y lo que sea que te haya enseñado hace cien años, no es válido ahora. Necesitas más estudios.

―Dan también ayudó ―Murmuró Islandia y cruzó sus brazos, pero no peleó más porque sabía que sería inútil. Su jefe ya había decidido.

―Vas a aplicar ahora y empezarás en el siguiente otoño ―Mencionó el humano― He hablado con la gente en tu país de destino y la universidad, así que todo está bajo control. Han aceptado que escojas cualquier estudio que quieras completar y serás elegido sin evaluación.

―Espera un momento ―Islandia dijo y alzó su mano― ¿El país de destino? ¿No puedo hacer esto en casa? Como que ¿No es posible hacer todo online hoy? He escuchado que alguna gente aprende a hacer operación cerebral de videos de YouTube ―Se sintió un poco traicionado porque sonaba como que su jefe había organizado todo eso a su espalda y todavía había hecho a otra gente estar de acuerdo antes de siquiera preguntarle a la nación misma. O bueno, no estaba realmente preguntando. Estaba ordenando.

―No ―El humano negó y suspiró―Hemos hablado mucho acerca de esto y después de un largo debate decidimos que sacarte del país sería lo mejor. Habría sido apropiado el inscribirte en la Universidad de Islandia, pero se dijo que tu trabajo podría afectar en tus estudios demasiado, por ello es que deberías dejar el país, para que te enfoques en la universidad. Además, la gente dice que vivir en el extranjero es bueno para todos, y naturalmente, queremos lo mejor para ti ―Islandia se preguntó quiénes eran los que estaban involucrados en esa traición y si sería muy infantil el obtener una venganza.

―He vivido en el extranjero casi toda mi vida ―Se quejó― ¿A qué país tengo que ir ahora? ―Probablemente todo su gobierno y la mitad de su población fueron los que estuvieron involucrados. Todos estaban en contra de él, pensaba. Era difícil encontrar fieles ciudadanos en estos días.

―Lo conoces bien ―Le dijo su jefe y, por supuesto, a Islandia no le agradó eso. Esa clase de cosas siempre significaban problemas o, al menos, una irritante jaqueca para él.

―No me digas…

―Dinamarca ―Continuó su jefe sin importarle los sentimientos de su nación― Escogerás un programa de estudios de la Universidad de Copenhague y te mudarás a Dinamarca el próximo otoño. Debes informarnos acerca de tu elección antes del siguiente viernes.

― ¿Y qué si…?

―Si no escoges algo, nosotros lo haremos ―El jefe dijo y ese fue el momento en el que Islandia se rindió. Aparentemente, su país solo era justo y democrático cuando se trataba de la gente. A nadie le importaba lo que la nación quisiera. Así que, iba a estudiar y mudarse a la tierra de Dinamarca. No estaba realmente emocionado.

―Joder ―Murmuró y supo que no podía dejar que su familia se enterara de eso. No sabía cómo, pero iba a sobrevivir el programa completo, de alguna manera. Guardaría el secreto y haría su trabajo. Islandia suspiró y agradeció a su suerte el hecho de que Dinamarca nunca notaba nada. No debería ser tan difícil esconder algo de él.


	2. Mayor molestia

**_Capítulo primero: Molestia mayor_**

Islandia no tenía ningún reloj despertador y tenía una buena razón para aquello. Primero, esos aparatos del demonio eran molestos. Segundo, no quería levantarse inhumanamente temprano por un ruido así de fuerte. Tercero, tenía un frailecillo.

― ¡Levántate y brilla, solecito! ―Gritó el frailecillo y voló hacia la habitación del islandés― ¡Es tu primer día! ¡Hurra!

― ¡Por un demonio, cállate! ―Islandia le gritó de regreso y puso su cabeza debajo de la almohada― Y no es mi primer día ―El pájaro se sentó en el escritorio y dejó salir un ruido raro, el cual se interpretaba como su forma de reír. Porque se suponía que los frailecillos no eran capaces de reír, sonaba muy raro cuando lo hacía. Aun así, se suponía que las aves no hablaban tampoco y a veces Islandia deseaba que alguien le hubiera dicho al frailecillo aquel pequeño detalle.

―Wow, ya tienes esa manera tan adolescente de hablar ―Notó el frailecillo― Crecen tan rápido.

―No estoy de humor.

― ¡Eso dijo ella!

―Puffin ―Dijo Islandia con seriedad en su voz y se volteó para mirar al pájaro, el cual lucía muy feliz― Los islandeses comemos frailecillos. Si no te callas, me aseguraré de que estés en el menú.

―No son ni las siete y ya estás amenazando de muerte ―Mencionó el frailecillo sin lucir preocupado― Ten cólera, vieja nación, así cuando vaya y cague en todo lo que amas ―Voló fuera de la habitación justo cuando Islandia se dio cuenta de que el ave podría realmente hacer lo que dijo que haría. La nación casi se cae al suelo tras apurarse a salvar sus pertenencias.

― ¡Detente, Puffin! ―Gritó y el ave volvió a reír. Voló alrededor de la sala unas cuantas veces antes de acomodarse sobre la lámpara.

―Mira eso ―Le dijo― ¡Te tengo! ¡Un punto para Puffin, cero para Ísland! ¡Ja! ―El ave golpeteó su pico en la lámpara, haciendo un ruido que hizo que Islandia mostrara una mueca.

―Sí, me levanté ―Dijo― ¿Ahora qué?

―Ahora te comes el desayuno ―Puffin respondió― ¡Y después vas al aeropuerto porque tu vuelo a Dinamarca sale en tres horas!

― ¿Tres horas? ―Islandia gritó― ¿Por qué no me levantaste más temprano?

― ¡Porque no quería escuchar tus molestas quejas! ―Gritó el ave de regreso e hizo que la lámpara se balanceara de derecha a izquierda― ¡Apúrate, Isy!

―Juro que algún día te comeré ―Murmuró la nación y se encaminó a la cocina. Cuando una hora después se encontraba parado en el pasillo, vestido y listo para irse, el pájaro aún estaba meciendo la lámpara. La nación ya se encontraba de mal humor y el frailecillo no estaba ayudando.

― ¡Puffin! ―Gritó― Bájate de ahí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Alguien está siendo un poco troll hoy? ―Preguntó el ave pero voló hacia encima de su maleta― ¿Sabes? Nadie va a quererte si te desquitas con ellos por tu mal humor.

―No me importa ―Dijo el islandés de manera fría y suspiró― Escucha. Me tengo que ir ahora. Estás a cargo de la casa mientras no estoy así que si algo pasa, me dices.

―Si algo pasa ¿eh? ―Preguntó el ave― Si el sol sale mañana iré hacia ti y será como '¡Omg, Isy, el mundo no se acabó!'

―Detente.

―Tú detente ―Respondió el ave.

―Es en serio lo que dije acerca del menú ―Murmuró Islandia y se preguntó el por qué nunca nada se le hacía fácil― Solo échale un ojo a las cosas ¿Sí?

― ¡Claro que sí, señor! ―Gritó el pájaro y elevó su ala para algo parecido a un saludo. Islandia volvió a suspirar mientras agarraba su maleta. Solamente tenía una porque su jefe aun pensaba que se iba a escapar, así que enviaron la mayoría de sus cosas a Dinamarca unos días antes. Islandia aún se preguntaba por qué no se habían apoderado de su pasaporte y enviado a la policía fronteriza para llevarle al aeropuerto, solo para asegurarse de que realmente dejara el país. Quizá pensaban que era demasiado adulto para ir y esconderse en algún lugar desolado; pensó y caminó hacia el taxi que ya estaba esperando por él. El frailecillo se sentó en el borde de la ventana y alzó su ala para despedirse. Islandia se despidió de vuelta con su mano y se preguntó si eso era realmente una buena idea.

― _Velkommen til København…_ ―La alegre voz del auxiliar de vuelo despertó a la nación de su sueño. Bostezó y se preguntó unos segundos dónde estaba hasta que lo recordó de nuevo. Estaba en el aeropuerto de Copenhague y aunque había tomado el mismo vuelto, varias veces antes, nunca se había sentido tan indispuesto como ahora. Hubiera preferido ir a casa, pero al parecer su casa estaba aquí ahora, así que era mejor tomar su maleta y superarlo. Al menos su jefe había accedido a mantener el secreto lejos de las otras naciones y, por lo tanto, en lugar de una reunión con el súper-feliz danés e ir a su gigantesca mansión retirada de la capital, no había nadie esperando por él esta vez y tendría que tomar el metro a la ciudad y mudarse al pequeño complejo para estudiante que su jefe había conseguido para él.

Cuando Islandia se paró en el área de espera, sintió un dejo de tristeza cuando vio a la gente esperando por sus amigos y familiares. Esta era la primera vez en décadas que nadie lo iba a recoger. Normalmente Dinamarca habría estado ahí con su pequeña Dannebrog, saludándole y gritándole tanto que Islandia solo querría darse la vuelta para volver a casa y evitarse la vergüenza. Pero ahora el danés no estaba ahí, así que Islandia trató de componerse y marchó fuera de la estación del metro. Estaba tan familiarizado con el transporte público de Copenhague que ni siquiera pensó a dónde iba hasta que se encontró parado en frente de un edificio. Su jefe le había advertido que no podían darle un lugar lujoso. Tenía que vivir con los otros estudiantes, pero al menos habían logrado conseguirle una habitación solo para él así que podría estar más libre y no sería forzado a esconder su verdadero yo todo el tiempo. Aun así, no estaba tan feliz cuando llegó a su habitación y notó que olía como si alguien hubiera dejado una rata muerta en la esquina y podía escuchar todo el ruido de las otras habitaciones de alrededor. Notó que sus cosas ya habían llegado y todas las cajas llenaban ya el pequeño espacio.

―Así que… ―Murmuró y miró alrededor para ver a las feas y amarillas paredes, la sucia ventana y el pequeño lavabo que probablemente ni siquiera funcionaba― No lujoso, definitivamente no limpio, pero creo que sobreviviré ―No tenía baño propio ni cocina, tenía que compartir las comunes con los otros estudiantes, pero al menos nadie sabía dónde estaba o lo que hacía. Solo serían dos años de todas formas. Había sobrevivido a peores.

― ¡Hey! ―Una nueva voz dijo e Islandia se giró para ver a una sonriente mujer en la entrada― Tú eres el nuevo islandés ¿Verdad?

―Sí ―Murmuró― Eso creo ―La mujer llevaba una pila de papeles y ahora se encontraba tratando de encontrar el correcto. Finalmente sacó un papel de en medio.

―Te perdiste de la semana de bienvenida así que me encargaron que te enseñara todas las cosas ―Le dijo― Así que… ¿Tu nombre es Eiríkur Andersen? ―Le tomó un momento a Islandia el poder recordar que ese era el nombre que estaba usando esta vez. Usualmente tenía un nombre completamente islandés pero porque ahora tenía que conectar todo con su ciudadanía danesa, había terminado con un apellido danés. No solo eso, Andersen era uno de los nombres favoritos de Dinamarca, aunque Islandia no estaba seguro de si él lo estaba usando actualmente.

―Ese soy yo ―Respondió y la mujer asintió felizmente mientras hacía una palomilla en el papel.

―Wow, creo que te llamaremos Erik ¿Está bien? ―Lo estaba pronunciando como un danés pero Islandia simplemente se encogió de hombros. Nadie lo diría bien, como quiera.

―Así está bien ―Murmuró.

―E inclusive tienes un apellido danés, como puedo ver ―La mujer continuó e Islandia se preguntó si ella tenía que entrar tan a detalle en cosas personales― ¿Tienes familia aquí?

―Sí ―Le dijo― Algo así ―La mujer asintió.

―Bien, aquí están todos los documentos para ti ―Le dijo y dejó la pila de papeles en sus manos― ¿Imagino que ya has iniciado sesión en tu cuenta de estudiante?

―Sí ―Respondió. Lo había hecho porque uno de sus asistentes le había hecho sentarse y hacer exactamente lo que el e-mail oficial de la universidad decía. Por alguna razón todos estaban emocionados por sus estudios. Traidores, todos ellos.

―Así que puedes encontrar todo en el internet ―La mujer le mencionó rápidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa― Y si no sabes algo, solo pregúntale a un danés.

― ¿Cualquier danés?

―Bueno, creo que uno de la universidad podría saber mejor ―Se encogió de hombros― Pero por mucho que sé, podrías tener suerte con cualquier peatón. Me tengo que ir ahora ¡Diviértete! ―Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue antes de que Islandia tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. La nación suspiró y miró con pesadez a los papeles antes de dejarlos en la cama.

―Aun siento que esto fue una mala idea ―Murmuró mientras comenzaba a organizar la habitación tratando de distraerse del hecho de que realmente iba a estudiar.

* * *

―Sip, aun siento que fue mala idea ―Murmuró y dio lo mejor de sí para evitar dormirse mientras el maestro hablaba. Pensó que su voz había sido lo suficientemente baja para no ser escuchado, pero, aparentemente se equivocó ya que el chico que estaba sentado al lado de él sonrió.

―Igual yo ―Dijo― Hey, tu no viniste a la semana de bienvenida ¿Verdad?

―Nop ―Islandia respondió y dio una rápida mirada al chico, quien de alguna manera le recordaba a Francia, gracias al rubio, levemente curvado cabello y sonrisa que probablemente hacía a las chicas y chicos desfallecer― Estaba un poco ocupado.

―Genial ―Le dijo el chico― No dijeron realmente nada que no puedas encontrar en internet. A propósito, soy Tomas.

―Eiríkur ―Islandia respondió y agitó levemente su mano.

― ¿Erik qué?

―Sí, eso ―Murmuró y se preguntó por qué no había elegido un nombre más internacional. Bueno, ya era muy tarde y levantaría muchas sospechas si fuera a cambiar su nombre ahora. Aparte, su orgullo islandés estaba muy feliz por los hermosos nombres que su gente usaba.

―Okay ―Respondió Tomas y se inclinó para llamar a la chica en frente de él― Julia, dile hola al nuevo ―La chica se volteó tan rápido que era una incógnita como no había caído de la silla. Tenía una mirada curiosa y de alguna manera Islandia supo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso alrededor de ella. Probablemente ella ya tenía material para chantajear a la mitad de la gente en el salón.

―Hola, soy Julia.

―Eiríkur

―Pero le podemos decir Erik ―Añadió Tomas.

―Sí… ―Murmuró Islandia y otro estudiante se volteó para hablar con él.

―Yo soy Carl ―Le dijo silenciosamente― Gusto en conocerte.

―Igualmente ―Islandia le respondió con un leve asentimiento. Sabía que lucía terriblemente aburrido, pero no parecía importarle a esa gente porque parecía que todavía hacían el intento de hablar con él.

―Así que… ¿Somos los únicos no-daneses en esta clase? ―Le dijo Tomas― Todos los demás son de Dinamarca.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí, chequé la lista de nombres ―Respondió― ¿Quieres adivinar de dónde somos?

―No ―Dijo Islandia, sincero, porque aún estaba bastante molesto como para jugar lo que sea. Deberían volver a intentarlo después de que pasaran algunos años. Tomas lucía como si fuera a decirlo como quiera, pero Julia les avisó que el maestro estaba mirando hacia ellos, para que se callaran. Islandia apoyó su barbilla en su brazo y realmente esperaba que esos dos años pasaran rápido.

La clase se sintió como una eternidad, pero, finalmente, Islandia salió del salón. El aire había sido sofocante durante la última mitad de la clase y la nación estaba sumamente feliz de estar fuera de ahí. No le gustaban mucho las multitudes y sesenta personas en una habitación por horas habían sido suficiente para él. Suspiró. Movió un poco su mochila para que su hombro no doliera y simplemente caminó. Él ya había estado antes en la universidad, pero este edificio era nuevo y él solo había visto los más viejos, ya que Dinamarca había estado muy orgulloso de ellos allá por el siglo XVII y había llevado a Islandia y Noruega a un tour unas cuantas veces. Pero en lugar del edificio viejo, la clase había tomado lugar en una parte nueva al otro lado de la ciudad. Islandia nunca había estado allí y aunque se jactó un poco por el hecho de que la estación del metro llevaba su nombre, estaba molesto y perdido. Claro que habría sido muy fácil llamar a Dinamarca y preguntarle por la dirección. El danés obvio que conocía cada piedra en su tierra y probablemente hasta había formado parte en la construcción del campus. Pero si le llamaba, habría preguntas. Preguntas que Islandia no quería responder.

― ¡Hey, Ísland! ―Islandia se sorprendió cuando escuchó su verdadero nombre y después de entrar en pánico unos pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no era el danés. Dinamarca no tenía una voz femenina. Se volteó para ver a una joven mujer con un semblante serio y una bolsa negra colgando del brazo.

―No tengo idea de lo que… ―Islandia empezó pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

―Sé quién eres ―Le dijo y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que se miraba raramente profesional. Islandia frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta después de unos momentos de que la mujer estaba nerviosa, pero hacía un excelente trabajo escondiéndolo detrás de esa fachada profesional y seria.

― ¿Y tú eres? ―Islandia preguntó.

―Kristfiður ―Le respondió― Kristfiður Agnarsdóttir.

― ¿Islandesa? ―Islandia preguntó y no puedo evitar sentirse un poco mejor, aunque aún seguía pensando que toda su gente eran traidores en contra de él.

―Nacida y criada ―Le dijo y cambió a su idioma nativo― Mi mamá trabaja para el gobierno, mis abuelos y tío abuelo también, es por eso que sé el secreto ―Una de esas familias, entonces, Islandia pensó y asintió. Inclusive si el poder ya no se heredaba más, algunas familias tenían un notable número de miembros trabajando en el gobierno, así que sabían sobre las personificaciones. Principalmente hacía las cosas más simples, porque Islandia no tenía que estar intentando que sus nuevos jefes creyeran en él. Era más fácil que ellos supieran ya, aunque a veces le preocupaba.

―Genial ―Islandia respondió y asintió.

―Porque estás aquí, me fue pedido que te diera esto ―Kristfiður dijo y le dio un trozo de papel. Islandia lo miró un poco, pero logró ver un número telefónico. Ni siquiera había nombres o explicación sobre lo que era.

― ¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto? ―Preguntó y sostuvo el papel entre sus dedos.

―Es el número del Íslenska leyniþjónustan, es decir, el Servicio Secreto Islandés ―Le respondió― Si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo llama y ellos se encargarán ―Islandia miró el papel y no sabía ni qué pensar. No tenía idea de que había un servicio secreto y no estaba seguro de si debería preocuparse. Después de todo él era el país ¿No se suponía que él debería saber de ese tipo de cosas?

―Te refieres a que… ―Empezó y miró hacia arriba solo para notar que Kirstfiður ya no estaba ahí. Islandia se quedó solo y aparentemente la mujer había huido tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaba distraído. La nación no tenía idea de el por qué hizo eso pero si lo que quería era ser misteriosa, entonces lo había conseguido. Aparte, la hacía ver un poco loca y extraña.

―Tengo un servicio secreto ―Murmuró para sí mismo― Joder, debí haberle preguntado cómo salir de este estúpido edificio ―Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y, de alguna manera, supo que los siguientes dos años serían más difíciles de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **Autor Original:**

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a Dinamarca darse cuenta de que Islandia está viviendo en su tierra? ¿Destruirá Puffin la casa de Islandia? ¿Realmente todos los islandeses son traidores y qué rayos es el Servicio Secreto Islandés? ¿Qué está estudiando Islandia exactamente?

Así que, ya han conocido a todos los OCs secundarios. Los compañeros de clase de Islandia, ósea, Tomas, Julia, Carl y Kristfiður Agnarsdóttir, quien aparentemente trabaja para el Servicio Secreto Islandés (El cual realmente no existe. Pregunté.) Como dije, todos esos personajes solo tendrán roles menores pero como quiera estarán ahí.

Di unas cuantas pistas sobre lo que Islandia está estudiando, así que si alguien está viviendo en Copenhague o tiene increíbles habilidades para googlear, quizá puedan adivinarlo. Tómenlo como un reto.

Pd. No se preocupen. No se comerá al frailecillo.


	3. Mayor secreto

**_Capítulo segundo: Secreto mayor._**

Las primeras dos semanas de estudio habían pasado rápidamente bien. El jefe de Islandia había decidido darle a la nación un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus nuevas rutinas, así que no había más trabajo del país para él. Tristemente, eso significaba también que habían cortado su salario. Aun así había guardado lo suficiente para continuar, aunque ahora entendía por qué los estudiantes se veían tan pobres. Eran exactamente eso. También entendió que no debería esperar mucho dinero cuando no trabajaba como normalmente lo hacía. Pero aunque su trabajo haya sido menos, las tareas ocupaban todo su tiempo libre.

― ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea sobre el caso que debemos usar? ―Julia preguntó con un tono frustrado en su voz mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora. Estaban sentados en el vestíbulo y aparentemente nadie estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que deberían hacer, pero sabían que tenían que estar haciendo algo. Tomas estaba acostado bocarriba y pateando la pared, Carl lucía como si estuviera medio dormido e Islandia solo estaba sentado allí, preguntándose por qué el trabajo en equipo era tan confuso.

― ¿Qué tal sobre ese del año pasado? ―Preguntó Tomas― Ese con el asesinato y el dinero perdido.

―El profe dijo que el caso debe ser por lo menos de hace cinco años ―Le recordó Julia.

― ¿Y si mejor miramos unos cuantos artículos viejos y vemos qué sale? ―Propuso Carl mientras bostezaba.

―Podría funcionar ―Respondió Julia y empezó a escribir― ¿Erik?

― ¿Mande? ―Preguntó Islandia después de un rato de silencio. Aun se estaba acostumbrando a ser llamado con ese nombre humano y no ayudaba en nada el que no hablara mucho con la gente. Había escuchado que los otros estudiantes del complejo lo llamaban "Ese rarito islandés" y de alguna manera, a Islandia realmente no le molestaba.

―No has dicho nada en un buen rato ―La mujer le notó― Realmente no has dicho nada en lo absoluto después de acceder a juntarte con nosotros para el trabajo en equipo ¿Estás bien? ―Tomás miró al islandés quien solo se encogió de hombros.

―Sí… ―Dijo― Solo un montón de cosas que pensar. Ya sabes.

―De hecho. También yo ―Murmuró Carl― Va a tomarme unas cuantas semanas más antes de que me acostumbre al ritmo.

―Tiempos difíciles ―Concordó Tomas― Hey, Juli ¿Y si nos relajamos un poco con esto y nos tomamos un descanso? ―Julia dudó un poco pero después de mirar como todos los demás lucían exhaustos, suspiró y cerró su laptop.

―Supongo que está bien ―Ella dijo― Así que… ¿Algo interesante que estén haciendo?

―Nada por ahora ―Dijo Tomas y sonrió― Pero voy a empezar con el curso de danés pronto. Debería inscribirme ahora.

―Genial, empezaré también ―Mencionó Carl y levantó los pulgares hacia él.

―Deberíamos ir a la misma clase ―Dijo Julia― Estaba planeando tomar el curso. Pensaba esperar un poco pero si ustedes van a entrar entonces creo que tomaré la misma clase.

― ¡Eso estaría tan genial! ―Se alegró Tomas― ¿Vas a ir tú también, Erik? ―Islandia le miró e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lucir amigable. Se sentía un poco mal al tratar de alejarlos, pero la verdad era que, al ser una nación, no debería de pasar tanto tiempo con los humanos. Había cosas que pasaban cuando las naciones eran demasiado amigables con los mortales.

―No necesito tomarlo ―Respondió― Lo siento.

― ¿Qué? ―Dijo Tomas mientras le miraba sorprendido― Pero es gratis y todo. Son solo cinco horas a la semana.

―Y creo que sería bueno que aprendiéramos el idioma mientras estamos aquí ―Añadió Julia.

―No me refería a eso ―Dijo Islandia rápidamente, antes de que le regañaran mucho con eso― Es solo que yo ya hablo danés ―Su danés era fluido, todo gracias a Dinamarca y todos los años que había estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ese hombre.

― ¿En serio? ―Preguntó Tomas e Islandia asintió― ¡Eso es genial! ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

―Tenemos que aprenderlo, allá donde vivo ―Murmuró― Y mi hermano es danés, así que él me enseñó. Es un poco difícil hacerlo callar.

―No sabía que tenías un hermano ―Dijo Julia e Islandia asintió porque ellos realmente no tenían ni idea de cuánto no sabían de él― ¿Pero cómo es que él es danés y tú islandés?

―Es adoptado ―Respondió rápidamente― No nos parecemos en nada.

―Okay ―Murmuraron los humanos mientras estaban claramente confundidos por la rápida respuesta. Islandia podría haber entrado en detalle pero sintió como su celular vibraba. Entró levemente en pánico. Solamente cuatro personas conocían el número de ese teléfono, porque era el que tenía para uso personal. Tenía otro para el trabajo. Casi deja caer el celular al momento de sacarlo de su bolsillo y se sintió bastante más tranquilo cuando vio el nombre de Finlandia en la pantalla. El finlandés era tan ingenuo que no sería tan difícil mentirle. Noruega era el problema e Islandia realmente esperaba que su hermano no le llamara. De alguna manera el noruego siempre se daba cuenta de la verdad e inclusive las más armadas mentiras no lo engañaban.

―Lo siento, tengo que atender ―Murmuró y aceptó la llamada― Hola, Tino.

― Hei, Is! ―La alegre voz respondió― oh, sinä et ilmeisesti ole kotona, kun kerta käytät tuota nimeä?

―Joo, olen kaupungilla ―Islandia respondió e inmediatamente cambió al finés. No era el idioma más usual para él, pero lo podía hablar lo suficientemente bien.

―Okei, ajattelin vain soittaa ja muistuttaa, että Pohjoismaiden neuvoston kokous on ensiviikolla ―Dijo Finlandia e Islandia hizo una mueca. Sabía acerca de la reunión pero, aparentemente nadie le había dicho a los otros nórdicos que no iba a ir.

―Sori, Tino ―Dijo― minä en ehdi sinne tällä kertaa.

―Oh ―Murmuró el finlandés, sonando un poco decepcionado― no, nähdään sitten joku toinen kertaa. Pitää mennä, moi moi!

―Moi ―Se despidió Islandia y cerró la llamada cuando escuchó el bip. Dejó el celular en la mesa y vio a tres curiosos humanos mirándole fijo.

― ¿Eso era islandés? ―Preguntó Tomas― Sonaba gracioso.

―No, era finés ―Islandia respondió sin darse cuenta de que hablar finés podría ser muy raro de hacer. Solamente que hablar varios idiomas era demasiado normal para las naciones e Islandia jamás había visto a una que no hablara al menos cuatro diferentes.

― ¿Qué? ―Casi grita Tomas― ¿También hablas eso? ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

―Seh ―Respondió y pensó la pregunta por unos segundos― Siete, creo. Pero no soy tan bueno con el sueco. Sví… mi hermano siempre dice que suena mucho como el noruego. Aparte, casi he olvidado mi francés ―Recibió más miradas confusas.

―Viejo ―Habló Carl― ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste el programa lingüístico? Serías todo un profesional con eso.

―Realmente no pensé en ello ―Se encogió de hombros. La verdadera razón es que había elegido el programa al azar. A su jefe no le había parecido, pero dejó que la nación hiciera lo que le diera la gana con eso.

― ¿Con quién hablabas? ―Preguntó Julia e Islandia se dio cuenta muy tarde de que era una pregunta peligrosa.

―Con mi hermano.

― ¿El danés?

―No, el finés ―Les dijo.

― ¿Tienes un hermano finés también? ―Preguntó Tomas, emocionado― Joder, eso es genial.

―Em, sí ―Murmuró― Pero es solo porque se casó con mi hermano. Ya sabes, sólo somos cuñados.

― ¿Entonces se casó con tu hermano danés?

―No, con el sueco ―Dijo Islandia y frunció el ceño― ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este?

―Solo curiosidad ―Respondió Julia y sonrió dulcemente― ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ―Islandia pensó un momento y trató rápidamente de decidir qué clase de familia se inventaría para sí esta vez.

―Tengo tres más el que se casó y se unió a la familia ―Dijo finalmente― Aunque todos son adoptados, uno es noruego, otro es sueco y el otro es danés ―Tomas dejó salir un silbido.

―Eso es genial ―Mencionó― ¡Inclusive pueden hacerse llamar una familia nórdica!

―Sep ―Murmuró Islandia y miró fijamente a la pared― Eso es exactamente lo que hacemos.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Islandia se encontraba caminando alrededor de la ciudad sin ninguna razón aparente. Simplemente estaba muy inquieto y, aparte, se había dado cuenta de que a las chicas del piso de arriba les encantaba escuchar música a todo volumen y que la vida en ese complejo de estudiantes era demasiado para él. Se había acostumbrado a la paz y el tener su propio espacio que ni siquiera el grosero frailecillo ni el hiperactivo danés podrían prepararlo para los horrores de la vida estudiantil. Suspiró y dejó que sus piernas le llevaran a donde quisieran. Era un poco arriesgado porque era Copenhague, la capital de Dinamarca y la misma nación podría estar en cualquier lugar.

―Bueno, probablemente esté molestando a Nore, de todas maneras ―Murmuró. Lo bueno era que Dinamarca amaba pasar tiempo con la nación noruega, así que era común encontrarle más en la casa de Noruega que en la suya propia. Noruega podría encontrar eso molesto algunas veces pero Islandia estaba más que feliz porque hacía que guardar su secreto fuera más fácil.

Pero debió de adivinar que su suerte era escasa porque en cuanto dio la vuelta a la esquina, justo esquivando el grupo de turistas que abarcaban casi todo el camino, vio a la misma nación. Afortunadamente, el danés le estaba dando la espalda mientras hablaba animadamente con un vendedor de flores así que Islandia tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que era él y esconderse detrás de un bote de basura.

― ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? ―Murmuró enojadamente y después suspiró― Claro, esta es su tierra ―El islandés mordió su labio inferior y se preguntó cómo podría escapar sin que el otro lo notara. Si el danés siquiera le miraba, habría preguntas. Claro que para Dinamarca estaría bien el que él estuviera ahí, aunque era mal visto que alguien entrara en la tierra de otro sin decirle primero, pero Islandia realmente no tenía ninguna buena excusa. Miró alrededor y checó que el danés aún estaba ocupado con la plática que mantenía antes de que, cuidadosamente, se alejara del bote de basura y corriera hasta la otra calle. Ni siquiera se paró a respirar hasta que estuvo en una buena distancia.

―Bien, no me vio ―Suspiró. Lo bueno era que el danés habría corrido y gritado tras de él si lo hubiera visto. No había gritos ni corridas así que Islandia decidió que había sobrevivido al cercano encuentro. Como quiera, esto le había hecho darse cuenta de los riesgos. Él no podía evitar los lugares públicos todo el tiempo y Dinamarca era conocido por estar todo el tiempo en todas partes. Eso significaba que había un riesgo muy alto el que Islandia se lo encontrara por accidente. Hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento.

Se sentó en una banca y se preguntó en cómo resolvería el problema. Una solución sería llamar al danés y de alguna manera obtener sus planes para el día, entonces Islandia podría simplemente evitar todos los lugares en los que el danés podría estar. Ese plan era demasiado difícil ya que tarde o temprano el danés preguntaría el por qué Islandia estaba tan curioso sobre sus planes, aparte, llamar a Dinamarca todo el tiempo también aumentaría el riego. Islandia jugaba con una moneda en su bolsillo mientras pensaba cuando sus dedos encontraron un trozo de papel. Lentamente lo sacó y miró los números, los cuales se habían hecho algo borrosos después de haber pasado en su bolsillo tanto tiempo, pero aún eran visibles.

―Bueno, por qué no ―Murmuró y sacó el celular. Tomó solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que atendieran la llamada.

―Íslenska leyniþjónustan ―Una voz para nada familiar le contestó― ¿En qué podemos servirle?

― ¿Realmente atiendes la llamada diciendo eso? ―Preguntó Islandia y hubo un breve silencio antes de que la voz contestara.

―Así es ―Le dijo― Por favor, identifíquese ―Islandia dudó un momento pero concluyó que ellos ya sabían sobre él y si no, solo pensarían que estaba bromeando.

―Soy Ísland ―Dijo.

―Espere un momento. Necesitamos confirmar eso ―La voz respondió y volvió después de unos minutos― El agente Puffin ha confirmado ¿En qué puedo asistir a mi nación?

― ¿Agente Puffin? ―Preguntó Islandia y frunció el ceño. Tenía un mal presentimiento con ese tal agente Puffin.

―Sí, él es nuestro agente especial que trabaja cerca de usted ―Le contestó.

―Okay, esto puede sonar como una pregunta algo extraña ―Admitió Islandia― Pero ¿Alguna vez has conocido a ese tal Agente Puffin?

―No, no lo he hecho ―Le dijo la voz― El agente Puffin tiene la seguridad más alta, por lo cual no es visto en la oficina ¿Es eso todo lo que deseaba saber?

―Oh, no, solo me lo preguntaba ―Respondió― En realidad no tenía idea de que tenía un servicio secreto hasta unas cuantas semanas atrás.

―Le puedo asegurar que el Servicio Secreto Islandés es el mejor del mundo.

― ¿En serio?

―Per cápita, claro ―Islandia sonrió. Siempre eran los mejores en todo. Per cápita. Aunque quizá no sabían que su mejor agente era una rara ave parlanchina. Islandia se hizo una nota mental sobre llamar a case y preguntarle al frailecillo después.

―Okay ―Dijo― Necesito ayuda con algo. Conoces a Dinamarca ¿Verdad? Digo, la personificación, no la tierra en sí.

―Claro que sí ―Le dijo pacientemente― Tenemos archivos de cada persona que le rodea, incluyendo su familia.

―Eso es genial ―Murmuró Islandia― ¿Puede alguien vigilarlo? Necesito evitarlo pero es un poco difícil aquí ―Islandia escuchó a la persona escribiendo en una computadora y después de un breve silencio, obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa.

―Podemos enviar a un agente a seguirlo ―Le explicó la voz― Pero espiar en personificaciones demanda una aprobación mayor y misiones que reportan fallos más seguido. No podemos prometer resultados exactos y podríamos ser forzados a abandonar la misión en caso de que la personificación o el gobierno se den cuenta de ello.

―Está bien ―Dijo Islandia― Si se da cuenta, tomaré la responsabilidad.

―Seguro ―Mencionó la voz― Mandaré su solicitud y enviaré la información acerca de la decisión después. Que tenga un buen día.

―Igualmente ―Islandia respondió y suspendió el teléfono. Unas pocas horas más tarde recibió un e-mail que decía que su solicitud había sido llenada y de ahora en adelante sería informado si la nación danesa estaría en lugares cerca de donde él usualmente pasaba el rato. Islandia se sintió algo más tranquilo pero le preocupó un poco el hecho de que el documento estaba firmado también por los oficiales daneses. Sonaba un poco sospechoso, pero decidió no pensar tanto en ello. Tenía un montón de cosas más por las cuales preocuparse.

* * *

 **Notas del autor original:**

¿Se meterá Islandia en problemas por espiar en Dinamarca? ¿Qué tanto descubrirán sus compañeros? ¿Quién es exactamente el agente Puffin?

Así que, los compañeros de Islandia han descubierto acerca de su extraña familia y fenomenales habilidades lingüísticas. A propósito, la parte finesa no era tan importante. Mi Word se crasheó cuando empecé a escribir en finés de repente. Creo que fue demasiado para él.

Oh, sinä et ilmeisesti ole kotona, kun kerta käytät tuota nimeä? = Oh, aparentemente no estás en casa, ya que usaste ese nombre.

Joo, olen kaupungilla = Sí, estoy en la ciudad.

Okei, ajattelin vain soittaa ja muistuttaa, että Pohjoismaiden neuvoston kokous on ensiviikolla = Okay, solo te llamaba para recordarte que la reunión del Consejo Nórdico se llevará a cabo la próxima semana.

Minä en ehdi sinne tällä kertaa = No tengo tiempo para ir esta vez.

No, nähdään sitten joku toinen kertaa. Pitää mennä, moi moi! = Bien, otra ocasión será. Me tengo que ir, bye bye.

Y es totalmente verdad el que Islandia es el mejor en todo. Per cápita.


	4. Mayor responsabilidad

**_Capítulo tres: Mayor responsabilidad_**

Tres meses después, Islandia se encontraba sentado en su pequeña habitación, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Las chicas del piso de arriba estaban teniendo una fiesta y, aparentemente, la mayoría de la gente se había unido, lo que significaba que no había manera de que el islandés pudiera dormir. Así que se mantuvo despierto y maldijo su suerte.

―Odio esto ―Murmuró― Odio los exámenes y el trabajo en equipo ―El período más temido por todos los estudiantes se acercaba, la semana de exámenes. Islandia siempre había pensado que eso sería fácil para él, aun así, se encontraba cansado y desesperado. Aparte, últimamente se le había estado dando trabajo relacionado a la nación y ya no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Sus mañanas eran pasadas en clase, las tardes para leer, la noche para trabajar y si tenía suerte, podría dormir un poco, también. Nunca creyó que podría estar así de cansado pero su mente y cuerpo estaban alcanzando su límite y ahora no estaba seguro de que tanto podría continuar así.

Islandia suspiró y se quedó mirando a la pared. La mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en Dinamarca, pero cada tres semanas viajaba a su propia tierra para atender reuniones. Esas visitas eran rápidas y no tenía tiempo para detenerse en su casa. Usualmente se tenía que quedar en un hotel a pasar la noche, lo cual le molestaba, demasiado. Al menos, todas las reuniones internacionales las habían quitado de su agenda así no tenía que viajar por todo el mundo. La mayoría de las naciones ni siquiera notaban su ausencia y las Reuniones Mundiales se llevaban a cabo una sola vez en algunos años, así que era fácil saltárselas. Básicamente, los únicos que se preocupaban por él, era su familia. Estaban claramente confundidos por los nuevos hábitos de Islandia y casi a diario recibía llamadas y mensajes de ellos. No le preguntaron directamente pero Islandia pudo escuchar las preguntas escondidas y la preocupación. No se había juntado con ninguno desde que había comenzado a estudiar y, aunque tenía en cuenta de que él siempre prefería estar solo, ellos lo sabían, su familia se estaba preocupando.

Islandia suspiró de nuevo y decidió acostarse. Quizá podría dormir un poco y todo estaría más claro en la mañana. Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se acurrucó debajo de las cobijas y se durmió después de unos largos minutos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por la música y las risas de la otra habitación.

La mañana siguiente, despertó por su teléfono. Gruñendo, trató de alcanzar el aparato, que sonaba en la mesa. La llamada se perdió en cuanto lo había tomado. Se talló los ojos para ver mejor quién había intentado llamarlo. Estaba sorprendido de ver que no había sido una sola llamada. El teléfono informaba de tres llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes.

―Mierda ―Dijo después de ver que Noruega había intentado llamarle dos veces y Dinamarca una. Aparte, todos en su familia habían enviado un mensaje. Los abrió, sintiendo el pánico.

 _¡Hey, Icey! ¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo?_

 _Island ¿A qué hora llegas a Copenhague?_

 _Is ¿Quieres que te recojamos del aeropuerto?_

 _Island, se amable y contesta las llamadas. Norge se está enojando y preocupando. Tememos que vaya a destrozar la casa y Dan no tiene dinero para arreglarlo. Finlandia está tratando de mantener la paz. Llámanos pronto, por favor._

―Mierda, mierda, mierda ―Islandia gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba a perder la única reunión a la cual tenía que asistir sin importar que. Era la más importante para ellos y era por eso que la tenían por lo menos tres veces al año. Era su reunión familiar, la cual duraba al menos una semana o a veces un poco más si se les 'olvidaba' regresar a casa. Realmente, se les 'olvidaba', lo cual era la razón del por qué todos tenían casas lo suficientemente grandes para toda la familia aunque vivían solos la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta vez Dinamarca era el anfitrión para la reunión familiar.

Islandia saltó de la cama y empezó a correr por todas partes. Intentó vestirse mientras empacaba al mismo tiempo mientras pensaba en una buena excusa por su error. Tenía que encontrar algo a qué echarle la culpa así no se darían cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Mientras batallaba con su camisa, escuchó su celular sonar de nuevo.

―Hey ―Dijo después de descolgar el teléfono.

― _Al fin_ ―Una familiar y levemente afligida voz dijo en noruego― _¿Dónde estás?_

―Apenas voy ―Islandia mencionó y terminó con la excusa más obvia― Lo siento, tenía andando un gran proyecto. Olvidé decirte de mi vuelo.

― _Está bien_ ―Respondió Noruega, aunque Islandia aún pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz― _¿Cuándo aterrizas?_

―Um, apenas voy a entrar ―Dijo y miró hacia el reloj― Así que, a eso de las 12:35.

― _Bien_ ―Mencionó Noruega― _Todos ya estamos aquí así que iremos a recogerte._

―Okay ―Murmuró Islandia mientras trataba de atar sus zapatos con una mano. No era una tarea fácil de hacer.

― _Estoy esperando por verte de nuevo, hermanito_ ―Dijo el noruego con un tono más cálido e Islandia se sintió mal por tener que mentirle. Tuvo que tragar antes de responder.

―Igual―Murmuró y esperó que el hombre no pudiera escuchar la culpa en su voz― Okay, me tengo que ir. Te veré en un rato.

― _Que tengas un buen viaje_ ―Le deseó Noruega y cerró el celular. Islandia murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones y se apuró a empacar. Claro que no había vuelos para él porque él ya estaba en la tierra de Dinamarca. Solo necesitaba colarse en el aeropuerto, quedarse lejos de los demás hasta cuando se suponía que su 'vuelo' llegaba y luego pretender que había estado tan estresado y ocupado con el trabajo que no había tenido tiempo de mantenerse en contacto. Al menos esa parte sería fácil. Ya estaba ocupado y estresado así que no tenía que actuar.

El islandés se miró rápidamente en el espejo, decidiendo que lucía lo suficientemente bien como para salir. Su cabello era un desastre y había echado todo en su maleta tan rápido, que ni siquiera sabía lo que había dentro, pero confiaba en que estaba bien. Siempre podría culpar al trabajo. En realidad, era una fantástica idea el culpar al trabajo tanto como fuera posible. Noruega no había abandonado esa costumbre de ser sobreprotector con el islandés así que si siquiera notaba que había demasiado trabajo para él, el noruego iría a acosar a su jefe, por seguro. Se lo merecían.

Islandia se apuró a bajar de la estación del tren y esperaba que su familia estuviera en la casa de Dinamarca y no en algún lugar de la ciudad. No había tenido ningún mensaje del servicio secreto en un tiempo, el último de ellos diciendo que el Danés pasaba casi todos los días en su oficina y era seguro para que él pudiera salir, aunque aún debía ser cuidadoso. Con suerte logró llegar hasta Kastrup, sin encontrarse a nadie más que un montón de humanos que se dirigían al trabajo o donde quiera que tuvieran que estar. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, se aseguró de quedarse a un lado y actuar como si fuera cualquier persona normal, simplemente esperando por ahí. Una mirada al reloj le dijo que aún tenía una hora antes de que su 'vuelo' llegara así que fue a una cafetería por una bebida y se sentó a esperar en una esquina. Le tomó diez minutos darse cuenta de un error fatal en su plan.

No habían vuelos desde Islandia a la hora que le dijo al noruego, ni siquiera uno llegando al atardecer así que no podía decir que no había leído bien la información. Nadia leía tan mal algo así como para equivocarse con una diferencia de cinco horas. Mordió su labio y rápidamente marcó el número que había estado usando un montón últimamente.

― _Íslenska leyniþjónustan_ ―Esa persona que sonaba tan profesional le contestó― ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?

―Hey, soy yo ―Islandia dijo y confió en que ya tenían guardado su número de celular― ¿Sería posible que pudieran añadir un vuelo en la pantalla de información? Solo el dato de aterrizaje de un vuelo desde Islandia será suficiente. No tienen que traer ningún avión hasta aquí.

― _Por supuesto_ ―Le respondió el humano e Islandia le escuchó escribir― _¿Creo que se refiere al aeropuerto de Copenhague? ¿A qué hora debería de estar aterrizando el avión, precisamente? ¿Tiene alguna otra solicitud con respecto a ello?_

―A las 12:35 ―Contestó― Y no, puedo hacerme cargo de lo demás. Solo necesito que parezca que hay un avión llegando a esa hora.

― _Claro_ ―Dijo el humano― _Ya está ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?_

―No, eso era todo ―Murmuró― Gracias.

― _Es un placer ayudar_ ―Respondió la voz e Islandia se despidió rápidamente antes de guardar el celular. Solo tomó cinco minutos para que un misterioso vuelo desde Islandia apareciera en la lista de los vuelos por llegar e Islandia estaba impresionado. Su servicio secreto era increíblemente bueno, entonces ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho sobre este antes?

No tenía el tiempo de preguntarse sobre eso porque ya era la hora de actuar. Se mantuvo mirando a la bola de personas tratando de encontrar a su familia antes de que ellos lo vieran a él. Había recibido un mensaje de advertencia de su servicio secreto solo unos minutos antes de ver al danés entrando en la terminal. Dinamarca estaba riendo, se miraba realmente feliz mientras entraba. Los otros nórdicos lo seguían e Islandia pudo ver a Finlandia parloteando sobre algo. Suecia siendo su característico él y Noruega observando a la gente que estaba alrededor de la terminal pero sin poner atención a ninguno de ellos. Todos estaban vestidos con sus ropas casuales y lucían como todos ahí, un grupo de hombres jóvenes esperando por alguien. Nadie nunca habría adivinado que tenían siglos de antigüedad y sabían más secretos que nadie más ahí.

Islandia esperó en su escondite y cuidadosamente seguía echándole el ojo a su familia. Vio a Noruega deteniéndose para checar la información de los viajes que iban a aterrizar y mencionarle algo al danés antes de ir a la misma cafetería donde Islandia había obtenido su taza de cafeína solo una hora antes. Por un momento pensó que el noruego le preguntaría al staff si habían visto algún islandés alrededor. Después de todo, con la apariencia de Islandia era fácil de recordar y, aparte, algo difícil de confundirlo con alguna otra persona. Pero Islandia rápidamente se recordó que Noruega no tenía razón alguna para desconfiar de él y preguntar si alguien le había visto antes de la hora en la que se suponía que llegaba. Aun así, se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose tranquilo una vez que vio al noruego regresar con cinco tazas de café y sin señales de haberse dado cuenta de su secreto.

Tomó otros veinte minutos antes de que el vuelo falso en el tablero cambiara su estado de aterrizando a maletas listas para recoger. Islandia contó en su mente cuanto tiempo le tomaría aproximadamente el salir del avión y cuando el tiempo había pasado, se preparó para hacer su gran entrada. Vio a Dinamarca y Noruega, ambos un poco nerviosos y mirando hacia la puerta donde los pasajeros salían. Suecia y Finlandia tomaban las cosas un poco más calmadas porque estaban parados a un lado y el finlandés estaba hablando mientras sostenía la banderita que Dinamarca le había dado. Todos tenían una pequeña bandera con ellos, excepto el danés, el cual tenía dos. Era simplemente algo que a Dinamarca le gustaba hacer y no era el único danés que estaba ahí con banderitas listar para animar por los amigos y relativos que llegaban.

Islandia esperó para que algún grupo saliera y cuando vio el adecuado, un grupo de turistas asiáticos con maletas increíblemente grandes, se coló detrás de ellos y trató de aparentas que apenas había salido por la puerta. Solo le tomo cinco minutos antes de que le vieran.

― ¡Island! ―Dinamarca gritó y dio unos brincos mientras agitaba su bandera en caso de que fuera posible no verlo― ¡Island! ―Islandia dio un leve suspiro. Dinamarca nunca recordaba, o le importaba, la regla de no usar el nombre de la nación en público. Por suerte a nadie realmente le importaba como gente al azar era llamada o asumían que era un simple apodo.

―Hermano ―Noruega dijo cálidamente y con una voz más calmada, cuando Islandia los alcanzó― Es bueno verte de nuevo.

―Sí… igualmente. Yo… ugh… ―El danés lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y por un momento Islandia estaba seguro de que le había roto por lo menos dos costillas.

― ¡Te extrañé mucho! ―Declaró Dinamarca y presionó su cara en el cabello del islandés― Se siente como si siempre estuvieras tan lejos ― 'Oh, no tienes idea de lo lejos que he estado' pensó Islandia y dejó que el danés le abrazara por otros segundos. Si le dejaran decidir a Dinamarca, él los abrazaría por siempre. Es por ello que tenían límites para él, pero esta vez, Islandia sintió que la cercanía era buena así que no se apuró en alejarse.

―Dan, ceo que es mi turno de hacerlo sentir avergonzado ―Notó Noruega y el danés le dejó ir con una sonrisa.

―Claro, elskede ―Dijo y le dio un leve empujón hacia Noruega. Islandia apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando Noruega ya lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―Preguntó el noruego mientras le sostenía― ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Debería recordarle a tu jefe sobre los límites del trabajo? ―Sonaba preocupado pero también había un tinte de humor en su voz, así que Islandia sabía que su hermano estaba medio bromeando.

―Estoy bien, Nore ―Murmuró― Y no lo hagas. Los asustas.

―Solo hago mi trabajo ―Noruega exclamó― No tenemos una propia asociación para proteger los derechos de las naciones, así que tengo que hacer eso.

―Sí, claro ―Islandia murmuró. Finlandia y Suecia se habían acercado más y esperaban pacientemente por su turno de saludar al islandés de la familia. Suecia tenía una taza de café en sus manos y se la pasó a Islandia en el momento en que Noruega le dejó ir.

―Islanti ―Dijo Finlandia, feliz y le abrazó también, aunque el abrazo del finés fue claramente más corto y menos empalagoso que el de las otras dos naciones― Es bueno verte de nuevo ―Dinamarca no era la única nación en su grupo que olvidaba la regla del nombre. Finlandia también lo hacía, por suerte, no estaba gritando esta vez.

―Sí, gusto en verte, también ―Islandia respondió y trató de salvar su café de ser derramado en el suelo. Finlandia sonrió y se paró a un lado para dejar que el sueco tuviera su momento con Islandia. A la nación islandesa realmente le agradaba Suecia, un montón, especialmente porque la nación sueca no era del tipo que abrazaba. Él simplemente puso su mano en el hombro del islandés y asintió. Era su manera de mostrar afecto, aunque Finlandia clamaba que podría ser un poco más íntimo si quisiera.

―Hej ―Dijo.

―Hola ―Respondió Islandia.

―Puedo cargar tu maleta ―Le dijo el sueco y Islandia asintió. Dejó que el hombre cargara la maleta y los siguió hasta afuera. Dinamarca jugaba con las llaves del auto mientras felizmente explicaba de todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para la semana. Se veía como si ya hubiera hecho eso antes de que Islandia llegara porque había comenzado desde el miércoles en vez del lunes como la gente normal haría.

―No sabía que tenías un carro ahora ―Islandia dijo y Dinamarca sonrió. Era común que no tuviera un carro ya que prefería usar la bicicleta o tomar el transporte público. Aparte, era conocido por simplemente tomar el carro de Suecia o Noruega y regresarlo después de un mes justo antes de ser forzado a pagar el registro y el impuesto de este.

―No tengo uno ―Respondió el danés― Es de Nor. Solo estaba manejando porque él estaba demasiado nervioso y enojado ya que no contestabas nuestras llamadas que temimos que lo fuera a chocar. Ninguno de nosotros queriendo ir al hospital, así que tomé las llaves.

― ¿Qué?

―Danmark ―Dijo Noruega e ignoró la cara sorprendida del islandés― Debo recordarte sobre nuestro acuerdo de no mencionar eso.

―Sí, ya se ―Respondió el danés― Pero lo adivinará cuando vea el desastre que hay en casa.

―No hay ningún desastre en la casa ―Exclamó el noruego― Solo derramé una taza de café por accidente.

―Lo que sea. Es un desastre ―Dijo el danés y soltó una risa― Es genial tenerlos a todos aquí otra vez. No tienen idea de cuánto he planeado.

―En realidad, si tenemos ―Notó Finlandia― Lo acabas de explicar todo ―Llegaron al carro e Islandia se fue al asiento trasero. Su hermano rápidamente le siguió y Finlandia decidió sentarse atrás también lo que significaba que el asiento de adelante se lo quedaba Suecia. Dinamarca metió la llave y se miró algo confundido por cómo habían decidido sentarse.

―Hey ¿Por qué me tengo que sentar a lado de Suecia? ―Preguntó.

―Me estoy preguntando lo mismo ―Respondió Suecia, calmadamente mientras miraba hacia Dinamarca.

―Sus tierras están una al lado de la otra así que cállense y maneja ―Dijo Finlandia con una voz bastante dulce― Estoy hambriento.

―Sí, señor ―Respondió el danés. No era tan largo el recorrido desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa del danés, pero tenían que tomar una ruta por la ciudad y había un montón de trabajo en la calle así que Dinamarca no pudo manejar tan rápido como de costumbre. Lo que sería una hora de viaje se había transformado en una hora y cuarenta minutos, pero aun así todos seguían de buen humor. Dinamarca estaba cantando con la radio y Noruega hablaba con Finlandia en voz baja mientras Islandia solo se relajaba y pensaba en cuánto había extrañado eso. Por tres meses se había escondido y pretendido ser humano. Era una cosa sorprendentemente difícil de hacer y habían sido unas cuantas veces en las que casi se le sale decir algo que pasó hacía mucho tiempo o el empezar a actuar como una nación. Tenía que estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Pero aquí, con su familia, no se tenía que preocupar sobre mencionar algo que hizo en 1528 por accidente o recordarse sobre no hablar acerca de la economía nacional como si fueran sus problemas personales. Con ellos él era libre de ser lo que realmente era. Excepto que ahora tenía un secreto.

Noruega aparentemente notó el cambio en su ánimo porque dejó de hablar a media oración y miró al islandés. Finlandia también se calló y se miraba algo preocupado.

― ¿Estás bien, Is? ―Preguntó Noruega en un tono suave. Islandia estaba sentado en medio de las dos naciones y porque también el danés y el sueco, en los asientos delanteros le estaban poniendo atención –Suecia incluso se había girado y Dinamarca le miraba desde el espejo retrovisor- Islandia se sintió algo avergonzado, aunque aún sintió un cálido sentimiento dentro de él. Esta era su familia. Les importaba.

―Te ves exhausto ―Comentó Finlandia― Quizá deberíamos cambiar de planes y dejarte descansar.

―Estoy bien ―Murmuró Islandia― Solo he estado muy ocupado últimamente.

―Sí, pero es mejor que no te sobre-esfuerces ―Le notó Dinamarca mientras le sonreía― Sabes, podemos hacer todo esto después. Tengamos una noche de películas hoy o algo. Incluso tengo botana y dulces en casa.

―Espero que no sean esos dulces Nørregade ―Dijo Noruega mientras sonreía pícaro― Siempre te hacen llorar.

― ¡Se llama nostalgia, Nor!

―No cuando te ahogas con ellos ―Murmuró Suecia.

― ¡Es todo, Sve! ―Gritó Dinamarca sonando un poco emocionado y feliz― Cuando lleguemos a casa te mostraré algo de nostalgia. Voy a golpearte tanto que te sentirás como hace unos cuantos cientos de años.

―Anda, vamos, danés.

―Recuerden las reglas, chicos ―Dijo Finlandia con una sonrisa― Mucha pelea y los echo al mar Báltico ―Noruega soltó una suave risa e inclusive el exhausto islandés sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Estaba cansado y los viajes en auto siempre le hacían dormir así que no fue una sorpresa el que no lograra mantenerse despierto. Se sentía a salvo entre Finlandia y Noruega, así que estaba bien cerrar sus ojos por un momento.

Cuando despertó, ya ni siquiera estaba en el auto. De alguna manera había terminado en el sofá del espacioso cuarto que el danés usaba como sala. La casa de Dinamarca era grande y vieja así que tenía los cuartos suficientes como para tener a una pequeña aldea viviendo ahí. Algunos aún se cuestionaban el porqué de querer seguir viviendo en esa casa, especialmente ahora que vivía solo y no tenía ninguna ama de llaves, pero solo respondía que era porque el lugar tenía bastantes recuerdos. Aparte, había cerrado la mayor parte del lugar así que no era tan difícil el mantener los pocos cuartos que usaba a diario. Y siempre ayudaba que estuviera lleno de energía así que limpiar el pasillo casi sin-fin no era problema para él.

La sala de estar del danés era una imagen perfecta de él. Tenía sillones suaves, un sillón más grande y lindos colores que se mezclaban bien con las paredes blancas y la luz que venía desde la ventana. Tenía fotos en la pared y en la mesa, principalmente con su familia, aunque también algunas de paisajes bonitos y vistas de la ciudad, y todo olía a luz del sol, felicidad y un poco de sal de mar. Si Islandia tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir la sala, o la casa entera, tendría que usar 'danés' y decir que era simple hygge.

Se sintió un poco confundido por despertar ahí y no en su propia cama en la casa del danés o en ese oscuro, pequeño cuarto en el que había vivido por los últimos meses. De hecho, tenía su propia habitación en la casa de Dinamarca, así como también tenía una en la casa de Noruega. Ya había sido suya por lo menos unos cuantos siglos y Dinamarca le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con ella así que era cómoda y hogareña para el islandés.

―Hej Is ―Una voz emocionada exclamó― ¡Island despertó!

―No es necesario que grites cuando estamos justo detrás de ti ―Comentó Noruega e Islandia se levantó un poco para poder ver a toda su familia que, en efecto, estaban parados a lado de la puerta.

―Hei ―Dijo― ¿Cuánto dormí? ―Se veía como si todavía hubiera luz solar afuera así que pensó no podría haber sido mucho.

―Unas cuantas horas ―respondió Finlandia― Lucías como si realmente necesitaras una siesta así que decidimos no levantarte para comer.

―Aunque te dejamos un poco ―declaró Dinamarca― Porque también luces como si necesitaras comida.

―Sentimos el dejarte dormir en el sillón ―añadió Noruega― Era más fácil cargarte hasta aquí que arriba.

―Está bien ―Murmuró Islandia y sintió el hambre ahora que la comida había sido mencionada― Así que… ¿Quién hizo de comer? ―Todos ellos cocinaban bien pero había unas cuantas cosas que tomar en cuenta. Si fue Finlandia el que hizo la comida, siempre había un riesgo de obtener algo a lo que él le llamaba "experimental". Noruega prefería hacer platillos simples porque clamaba que estaba demasiado ocupado con cualquier otra cosa, así que la mitad de las veces les ofrecía avena. Dinamarca era bueno y hacía ricas comidas pero le iba mejor el hornear así que Suecia era la mejor opción de todos ellos para cocinar.

―Yo ―Dijo Suecia y alzó su mano.

―Ah, okay ―Murmuró Islandia― Entonces creo que tendré un poco ―Suecia asintió y caminó hacia la cocina para recalentar la comida para el islandés.

― ¿No es gracioso que siempre pregunta quién hizo la comida antes de ver si come o no? ―Dijo Dinamarca y le sonrió divertido al islandés. Finlandia se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir al sueco mientras Noruega caminaba hacia Islandia y se sentó a lado de él en el sillón. Dinamarca se acercó también, pero solo se recargó en el respaldo.

― ¿Te gustaría decirme más sobre el trabajo que te ha estado agotando así? ―Preguntó el noruego y, aunque Islandia no estaba sorprendido por el interés del otro, era poco común que fuera directo al tema. Usualmente le gustaba ir de poco a poco y hacer todo tipo de trucos raros para obtener la información que buscaba.

―No es nada importante ―murmuró Islandia.

―Island ―Dijo Noruega y le miró fijamente.

―Enserio, Nore ―respondió la joven nación― Solo es trabajo. Todo está bien.

―Sí, Nor ―Dijo Dinamarca y los sorprendió a ambos. Islandia no podía recordar ni una sola vez que Dinamarca haya tomado el lado de alguien más que el de Noruega. Noruega le dio una mirada de duda, pero asintió después de un rato.

―Bueno, eres un adulto y una nación capaz ―Notó― pero recuerda que siempre puedes venir con nosotros si necesitas ayuda ―Islandia sintió un poco de culpa y tristeza, pero no podía decirles lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Era demasiado vergonzoso el ser la única nación mandada a la universidad.

―De todas maneras ―Dijo Dinamarca y les sonrió― Mientras dormías decidimos cancelar todos los planes y solo pasar un buen hygge y dejarte descansar.

― ¿Cancelaste incluso el viaje a Legoland del que hablaste? ―Preguntó Islandia. Había habido otros planes más también pero ese era del único del que se acordaba su somnolienta mente. El danés había estado demasiado emocionado por ello.

―Sí… ―Dijo y se encogió de hombros― Es un lugar con un montón de bloques de plástico. Puede esperar.

―Aparte, hemos estado ahí un millón de veces ―Añadió Noruega― Pero tú eres el único islandés que tenemos, así que hay que cuidarte ―Islandia apartó la mirada y sintió sus mejillas calentarse gracias a las palabras tan vergonzosas de su hermano. Aun así, asintió.

―Okay ―murmuró― Creo que un poco de descanso estaría bien.

― ¿Islanti? ―Finlandia preguntó desde la puerta en ese momento y lo salvó de una situación aún más incómoda― La comida está lista ¿Quieres comer aquí o en la cocina?

―Cocina ―Respondió Islandia y procedió a caminar hasta allí. Todas las demás naciones le siguieron y pasaron el rato en la cocina mientras el islandés comía. Era un poco molesto el que siempre le estuvieran vigilando, pero de alguna manera también se sentía bien. Solo que era muy dulce el saber que alguien se preocupara demasiado por él.

Pasaron el resto del día estando juntos en la sala y jugando un poco. Finlandia y Suecia habían tenido una junta internacional juntos la semana pasada, así que felizmente les contaron de lo que habían escuchado sobre las otras naciones. O en realidad era Finlandia el que chismeaba de todo y Suecia solo asentía o negaba después de las preguntas. Islandia se sentó entre su hermano y Dinamarca y simplemente se olvidó de todas sus responsabilidades. Suecia le había hecho chocolate caliente y el juraba que era el mejor en el mundo. El cuarto estaba lleno de ruido y las risas de la gente que le conocían y le amaban, y era simplemente perfecto.

La mañana siguiente Islandia se encontraba en su propio cuarto en la casa de Dinamarca, entre suaves cobijas y sus brazos abrazando la almohada. Aún era temprano, inclusive Dinamarca estaba durmiendo en la habitación que compartía con Noruega. En realidad Noruega también tenía su propia habitación en la casa, así como Finlandia también. Aunque probablemente ni siquiera recordara cual había sido la suya, pero clamaba que su habitación era demasiado oscura y no le gustaba. Aparentemente esa era la razón por la que dormía en la habitación del danés, pero nunca aclaró por qué simplemente no elegía otra habitación de las numerosas si el único problema era que no le gustaba su habitación original.

Islandia escuchó su teléfono sonar y simplemente quiso ignorarlo. La cama era demasiado suave y amaba esa habitación bastante más que esa que tenía en el complejo de apartamentos. Pero el celular demandaba su atención y finalmente el islandés gruñó y lo tomó.

 _Tomas: ¿A qué hora nos reuniremos hoy?_

 _Julia: ¿Está bien a las 8:00? Prefiero estar lista lo más pronto posible._

 _Tomas: También yo. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes._

 _Claus: Creo que llegaré un poco tarde pero si iré._

 _Tomas: ¿Alguien ha visto a Erik?_

 _Julia: No desde la última clase._

 _Claus: Igual._

 _Tomas: ¡ERIK!_

 _Julia: Quizá solo está durmiendo._

 _Tomas: Sí, es verdad. Debía haber preguntado sobre esto ayer._

Islandia se congeló cuando vio los mensajes. La noche pasada se había relajado y había logrado lo de "olvidarse de todo" demasiado bien y la reunión de estudios que habían planeado para esa mañana se le había olvidado por completo. Maldijo por lo bajo y mandó una respuesta rápida.

Eiríkur: Lo siento. Tuve una noche larga y me quedé dormido. Estoy por llegar.

Islandia saltó de la cama y se puso ropa rápidamente, sin importarle si combinaban los colores o algo. Esta era la última reunión que tenían antes de entregar su trabajo en equipo y, aunque a Islandia no le preocupaban mucho sus notas, no quería ser el que hundiera a su equipo. Esos chicos realmente tenían sueños y esperanzas de buenos resultados y no era justo para ellos si una sola nación sin pasión por los estudios les fallara. Cuando Islandia salió de la habitación, sintió vibrar su celular.

Tomas: ¡Está bien! Claus también va a llegar tarde.

Julia: Puedo conseguir algo de café.

Islandia les envió un like para mostrar que leyó el mensaje. Después, se fue de puntitas a las escaleras y escuchó cuidadosamente, pero sin oír ninguna señal de vida. Por mucho que sabía, todos los nórdicos aún estaban dormidos y eran conocidos por disfrutar de sus mañanas libres, durmiendo hasta tarde. Así que Islandia no esperaba verlos despiertos. Estaba equivocado.

― ¿Vas a salir? ―Preguntó Dinamarca y brincó en frente de Islandia desde una esquina. Islandia se sorprendió tanto que casi deja caer su mochila.

―Sí ―Respondió― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vivo aquí ―Respondió el danés y sonrió divertido. Llevaba sus pijamas y lucía como si fuese a ir a la cama pronto.

―Sí, lo sé ―murmuró― Me refiero a que ¿No deberías estar en la cama? Apuesto a que Nore está ahí.

―Sí, voy a volver ―respondió el danés― Solo necesitaba checar algo ¿A dónde vas? ―Islandia no respondió en seguida porque no tenía ninguna buena excusa, así que tuvo que pensar en una en el momento.

―Solo… ―Dijo y trató de no sonar inseguro― A mi embajada. Tengo unas cuantas cosas urgentes que entregarles.

― ¿Ahora? ―Dijo Dinamarca y frunció el ceño― Deberían saber que no tienen que molestarte durante nuestra reunión familiar.

―Es que es muy urgente ―Respondió Islandia y se encogió de hombros― Solo me tomará un par de horas ―Dinamarca lucía desconfiado pero asintió y aceptó la excusa del islandés. La joven nación nórdica agradeció a su suerte que no había sido Noruega el que lo había sorprendido mientras trataba de escaparse. La nación noruega nunca habría creído tal excusa barata y se habría dado cuenta de las mentiras en ese instante. Era por eso que Islandia tenía que ser cuidadoso alrededor del noruego si quería mantener su secreto.

―Okay ―Dijo Dinamarca― ¿Quieres llevarte el carro? A Nor no le importará ―Islandia dudó pero asintió. No era tan difícil llegar a la ciudad usando el transporte público pero el auto le ahorraría mucho tiempo.

―Sí… ―Respondió Islandia.

―Las llaves están en la bolsa de mi chaqueta ―Le dijo el danés y le sonrió― No trabajes tanto, Is. Nos prepararé algo de almorzar más tarde así que recuerda llegar.

―Claro. Gracias ―Le agradeció Islandia. Dinamarca asintió y bostezó cuando caminó de regreso a las escaleras. Islandia habría amado el volver a la cama también, pero tenía responsabilidades. Suspiró tristemente y salió de la casa a la fresca mañana. Antes de manejar hasta allá, hizo una llamada más.

― _Íslenska leyniþjónustan ¿En qué puedo atenderle?_

―Buenos días ―Saludó Islandia con un neutro y serio tono― ¿Podrías asegurarte de que si alguien llama a mi embajada en Dinamarca en cualquier momento durante las siguientes tres horas y pregunta por mí, digan que estoy ahí pero en una junta con el embajador y no puedo responder a la llamada no importa qué?

―Claro ¿Quiere que le informemos si alguien llama y pregunta por usted?

―Eso sería genial. Gracias ―Islandia dijo y suspendió el celular después de que la voz le deseara un buen día. Era muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos detrás de su cara tan neutral, pero aun así no pudo evitar el sentirse horrible. Se sentía tan mal por ello y no quería mentirle a su familia pero ya era demasiado tarde para no hacerlo.


	5. Mayor debilidad

**_Capítulo cuatro: Mayor debilidad_**

―No sabía que tenías un carro ―Fue lo primero que dijo Tomas cuando vio al islandés entrando a la librería. El grupo estaba sentado en una pequeña y cómoda área a lado de la ventana así que habían visto al islandés manejando el auto.

―Sí… no tengo ―Respondió Islandia y se encogió de hombros― Oh, bueno. Tengo uno allá en casa, pero este es de mi hermano.

― ¿Cuál?

―Creo que del noruego" Dijo Julia antes de que Islandia pudiera responder― La placa tiene una bandera noruega.

―Tiene razón ―Murmuró Islandia y se sentó al final de la mesa. Abrió su laptop y esperó a que el sistema iniciara. El aparato ya era viejo, pero Islandia no quería comprar uno nuevo todavía.

―Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que hace su carro aquí? ―Preguntó Tomas― Espera ¿Él vive en Noruega? ―Islandia ya se había acostumbrado a que Tomas preguntara sobre cualquier cosa de la cual tuviera curiosidad así que ya no se sentía atacado por la tan directa interrogación.

―Lo tomé ―Respondió― Y sí, pero está visitando.

―Pensé que tus hermanos vivían contigo en Islandia ―Notó Tomas. Parecía que estaba más interesado en la vida del islandés que en la tarea que deberían estar haciendo. Ni siquiera miró a su laptop, aun así, logró abrir el archivo correcto.

―No, todos tienen su propia casa ―Dijo Islandia― Solíamos vivir en Dinamarca, pero nos separamos después.

― ¿Qué? ¿Haz vivido aquí antes? ―Islandia pestañeó y asintió lentamente.

―Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo ―Había sido hace siglos, de hecho.

― ¿Es alguno de tus hermanos viviendo aquí todavía?

―Uno de ellos, sí ―El que era el propio país y sorpresivamente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su tierra, aunque era normal encontrarlo en casa de Noruega también.

―Eso es genial, aunque no te he escuchado hablar mucho de ellos.

―Siempre están muy ocupados ―Y él estaba desesperadamente tratando de evitarlos.

― ¿Por qué están viviendo en diferentes países?

―Todos trabajamos para el gobierno ―O algo así.

― ¡Wow! ¿Tú también?

―Sí, soy de medio tiempo ―Porque su gente eran todos unos traidores quienes gustaban de torturarlo con desagradables trabajos y mandarlo lejos.

― ¿Por qué tu hermano vive en Noruega y no aquí contigo?

―Realmente le gusta Noruega ―Bueno, la nación noruega era lo suficientemente orgullosa para admitir que se gustaba a sí mismo y a su tierra.

―Tiene que gustarle un montón si fue capaz de mudarse lejos de su familia.

―Créeme, nadie ama Noruega más que él ―Islandia mencionó secamente― Excepto mi hermano danés. Él está enamorado de esa nación ―Literalmente.

―Espera un momento ―Dijo Julia e interrumpió el sinfín de preguntas de Tomas― Estás estudiando y trabajando para el gobierno al mismo tiempo?

―Sí ―Islandia se encogió de hombros. Su vida había estado tan estrujada con la nación por tanto tiempo que ya no era solo un trabajo. Era él.

― ¿No es demasiado el estudiar y tener ese tipo de trabajo al mismo tiempo? ―Preguntó con una voz algo preocupada.

―Es duro, pero está bien ―Respondió Islandia― Es más algo de familia así que no puedo realmente dejarlo ―Sorpresivamente todos los humanos voltearon a verle con una expresión de shock cuando les dijo eso. Inclusive Carl, quien había estado más interesado en jugar con su teléfono que en hacer preguntas, levantó su cabeza y le dio una mirada al islandés.

―Erik ―Dijo Julia después de un breve silencio― ¿Te están… obligando a hacer esto?

― ¿Qué?

―Lo están ¿Verdad? ―Dijo Tomas― ¡Tu familia te está obligando a hacerlo!

―Eso explicaría por qué siempre te ves tan infeliz por ir a clase ―Notó Carl. Islandia se les quedó mirando y se preguntó el porqué los humanos se preocupaban tanto por él. Ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con ellos si el trabajo en equipo y las clases no contaban, y probablemente era así porque todo lo que Islandia hacía era su trabajo. Las naciones y los humanos no se mezclaban bien.

―Realmente no es eso ―La nación finalmente murmuró, cuando los humanos empezaron a discutir un poco más alto sobre el islandés― Hey ¿Podemos simplemente hacer el trabajo? Tengo que llegar a almorzar pronto ―Los tres humanos le miraron un momento algo largo, pero después regresaron a sus laptops.

―Claro ―Dijo Julia con una gentil voz. De alguna manera, Islandia entendió que ella realmente no lo iba a dejar por olvidado, pero por ahora había eludido el tema.

…

Cuando Islandia volvió a casa de Dinamarca, unas horas más tarde, encontró a toda la familia reunida en la cocina y en la sala de estar. Dinamarca estaba preparando el almuerzo justo como había prometido y la casa se llenaba del aroma de una buena comida. Noruega estaba sentado en la cocina y somnolientamente charlaba con el danés mientras que bebía de su primera taza de café. Finlandia y Suecia estaban acurrucados en el sillón de la sala, el finés sentado entre las piernas del sueco y apoyándose en él mientras leía el periódico. Suecia leía por encima de su hombro y ocasionalmente comentaba sobre los temas.

― ¡Perfecta sincronización! ―Gritó Dinamarca cuando vio al islandés― Solo unos minutos más y podemos empezar a comer. Nor ¿Podrías poner la mesa? ―Noruega asintió y fue a por los platos. Se movía lento y se miraba algo perdido, pero a nadie le preocupaba. Era normal que se comportara así durante las perezosas mañanas y antes de que bebiera suficiente café. Pero, inclusive si sus movimientos eran lentos, su mente aun trabajaba bien, así que el islandés hizo lo mejor que pudo para no lucir como si estuviera haciendo algo sospechoso. Sin decir nada, empezó a ayudar a su hermano.

― ¿Cómo estuvo la embajada? ―Preguntó Noruega después de un rato.

― ¿Qué?

―Tu embajada ―Repitió el noruego― Dan dijo que tuviste un asunto urgente que tratar con ellos.

―Oh, es verdad ―Murmuró― Estuvo bien.

―No quiero criticar a tu gente, pero tener una junta urgente tan de repente y tan temprano en la mañana es un poco desagradable ―Le indicó Noruega― ¿No se supone que la embajada está cerrada hasta las diez? ―Islandia no había recibido ningún mensaje del servicio secreto así que sabía que no habían intentado contactar a la embajada, pero aun así sintió algo de pánico. Sorpresivamente, Dinamarca vino a ayudarlo sin que el hombre supiera que lo estaba haciendo.

―El embajador islandés siempre tiene las juntas temprano en la mañana ―Dijo y sonrió ampliamente― Recuerdo cuando vino aquí y fui a conocerlo. Ya había estado despierto y completo antes de que saliera el sol. Inclusive intentó que me uniera a su trote matutino.

―Sí, es una persona madrugadora ―Concordó Islandia. Noruega puso los tenedores en la mesa y asintió.

―Ya veo ―Dijo y cambió de tema― Dan, creo que tenemos que ir de comprar o comer fuera mañana.

― ¿Por qué no ambas? ―Preguntó Dinamarca y llevó la comida a la mesa. Había preparado un poco de todo e Islandia estaba seguro de que les tomaría más de un día acabarlo.

―Sí, tienes razón ―Noruega asintió― Se bueno y háblale a Suecia y Finlandia. Me siento muy cansado para gritar.

―Todo por ti, elskede ―El danés sonrió― ¡Fin, ven a comer y trae a ese horrible sueco contigo! ¡Hice una cosa rara y sueca para él y no es comestible para nadie más!

―Veo que debí de haber dado instrucciones más exactas ―Noruega suspiró. No tomó mucho para que Finlandia y Suecia aparecieran.

―Hej, Is ―Finlandia dijo y sonrió mientras sostenía la mano del sueco― Genial, todo se ve delicioso ―El finlandés no dudó en sentarse y empezar a poner comida en su plato. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y pronto la cocina estaba llena de charlas y el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando contra los platos. Islandia estuvo silencioso, solo respondiendo a las preguntas y diciendo alguno que otro comentario, aparte, estaba feliz de que nadie parecía pensar nada sobre su viaje de la mañana. Todo bien.

De alguna manera Islandia había logrado mantener el secreto por los seis días restantes. Ayudó mucho el que no tuviera que ir a la universidad, ya que no tenía clases antes del examen que sería la siguiente semana. Por otra parte, no fue fácil para él porque tenía que leer y prepararse para el examen sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Por suerte su familia estaba acostumbrada a verle todo el día con su celular, así que logró leer casi todo el material secretamente cuando ellos pensaban que solo estaba jugando o algo. Realmente no sabía lo que ellos pensaban que estaba haciendo. No les preguntó.

Sin los exámenes, realmente hubiera disfrutado de aquella junta familiar. Después de todo, los planes fueron cancelados, estuvieron más tiempo charlando, viendo películas o jugando. Suecia, Dinamarca y Noruega inclusive entrenaron en el patio trasero, aunque rara vez usaban espadas. Finlandia se entretuvo haciendo crucigramas, lo cual también divertía mucho a los demás ya que el hombre no podía recordar qué idioma se suponía que debería usar y estuvo cambiando entre todos. Noruega tocó su violín, Dinamarca hizo unos rompecabezas y retó a todos al ajedrez, y Suecia arregló unos cuantos problemas en la casa, porque estaba seguro de que el danés no era capaz de hacer cosas así. Salieron a comer unas cuantas veces, pero, por suerte Dinamarca elegía sitios que estaban lejos de Copenhague o muy caros para estudiantes, así que Islandia no se encontró con ninguno de sus compañeros. También tuvieron que ir de compras dos veces y en jueves, Finlandia anunció que habían estado mucho tiempo adentro y los llevó a una larga caminata. Se terminaron perdiendo, lo cual era muy impresionante, especialmente para Dinamarca, ya que era su tierra y estaban solo unos cuantos kilómetros alejados del lugar donde habían estado viviendo los últimos siglos.

Finalmente, la semana acabó y era tiempo de regresar a trabajar, o, en el caso de Islandia, a su miserable vida de estudiante. Finlandia y Suecia se fueron después del desayuno en domingo. Suecia había llegado con su auto desde su casa y, aunque Finlandia había tomado un vuelo hasta Copenhague, siguió al sueco y anunció que iba a pasar un par de días más con él en Estocolmo antes de regresar a Helsinki. Cuando el carro del sueco despareció en la esquina, Dinamarca dejó salir un triste suspiro y miró a las dos naciones restantes, quienes seguían en su casa.

― ¿Están seguros de que no se quieren quedar un poco más? ―Preguntó esperanzado, aunque ya habían hablado sobre eso la noche anterior.

― Lo siento, Dan ―Dijo Noruega con una voz suave y le palmeó en el cabello― Debo regresar a mi tierra y empezar a trabajar de nuevo ―Dinamarca hizo un puchero, pero asintió, de todas maneras.

―Está bien ―Le dijo― Aun así, te amaré.

―Que suertudo soy ―Dejó salir una risa y se giró a ver a su hermano― Is ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? ―Esta vez, el islandés hizo bien su trabajo y checó cuando realmente había un vuelo hacia Reikiavik.

―A las seis cuarenta y cinco ―Respondió.

―Ya veo, Dan, Islandia te será compañía un poco más ―Le dijo Noruega al danés.

―Pero quiero que todos se queden conmigo ―Se quejó.

―Desafortunadamente es imposible ―Respondió― Pero puedes ayudarme a empacar ―Dinamarca asintió y siguió al hombre. Islandia rodó los ojos y decidió ir a leer a algún lugar que estuviera lo más lejos de su habitación como fuera posible. No era difícil adivinar que empacar les tomaría mucho más tiempo de lo que se suponía y era por eso que Islandia no se sorprendió cuando los hombres regresaron después de dos horas. El cabello de Noruega estaba un poco más despeinado de lo normal y Dinamarca no podía dejar de sonreír mientras sostenía al noruego.

― ¿Dónde está la maleta? ―Preguntó Dinamarca.

―Ya está en el carro ―Respondió Noruega y sonrió― Empaqué antes del desayuno para poder salvar tiempo ―El islandés se deslizó por el umbral de la puerta y les dedicó una larga mirada. Solo recibió risillas y miradas de regreso.

―dios, ambos son asquerosos ―Aclaró.

―Pero te amamos.

―Aun así, asqueroso ―Dijo Islandia― ¿Ya te vas, Nore?

―Sí, tengo que regresar antes del atardecer ―Respondió.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres almorzar con nosotros? ―Preguntó Dinamarca, pero Noruega negó con la cabeza.

―Ya voy tarde ―Dijo y acarició su brazo― Lo siento, Dan.

―Te empacaré unos sándwiches ―Le prometió― Ya sabes, hechos con amor.

―Oh vamos ―Islandia gruñó cuando su hermano y el danés empezaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos y claramente olvidando que Islandia seguía ahí. Noruega se inclinó para besar al danés antes de responderle a su hermano.

― ¿Sí, Island? ―Preguntó inocentemente.

―Son asquerosos.

―Creo que ya haz dicho eso unas cuantas veces hoy ―Noruega respondió con una sonrisilla y se acercó para abrazarlo― Sé bueno, hermanito. Espero que nos veamos pronto. No trabajes mucho y recuerda que siempre puedes llamarme si necesitas ayuda. Mi casa no está tan lejos de la tuya.

―Okay, Nore ―Dijo Islandia y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Se sentía tan seguro al estar así. Noruega siempre le había protegido, aunque era un poco difícil mantener lejos todo lo malo cuando vivían para siempre. Era una pena que Islandia le tuviera que mentir.

―Estoy tan orgulloso de ti ―Susurró el noruego y acarició su cabello una última vez antes de alejarse. Dinamarca había ido a la cocina y volvió con una pequeña caja que le dio a Noruega. Después de unas cuantas despedidas más a Islandia y besos a Dinamarca, el noruego se fue. Dinamarca agitó su mano en un gesto de despedida hasta que ya no pudo ver el carro, después suspiró.

―Realmente odio cuando se tienen que ir ―Dijo, tristemente.

―Sabes que vas a verlo la siguiente semana ―Le notó― Creo que lo vi en su calendario.

―Es verdad ―Admitió el danés― Pero será relacionado al trabajo. Me tendré que sentar en la misma mesa que él, en el extremo opuesto y actuar todo profesional cuando él está justo ahí. Es triste, Is, ni siquiera puedo levantarme a ir a besarlo porque quieren que me enfoque en mi trabajo. Que injusto.

―Pensé que ya lo hacías.

―Claro ―Dijo Dinamarca con una sonrisa― Lo hago cuando es solo nosotros y nuestros jefes. Ellos ya lo saben, como quiera. Pero cuando son juntas más grandes tengo que actuar como si no estuviera completamente enamorado de esa asombrosa criatura noruega porque aparentemente es sospechoso.

―Dan, ustedes pasan todo el tiempo juntos fuera de las reuniones ―Dijo Islandia y no le impresionaron las quejas del danés― Inclusive rentan la habitación del hotel juntos siempre y ya nadie se cree que es porque Nore quiere ahorrar dinero.

―Bueno, siempre te preguntamos si quieres unirte a nuestra habitación compartida con la que ahorramos dinero ―Dijo Dinamarca y sonrió― Pero siempre dices que no.

―No importa cuánto dinero ahorraría. No dormiré en la misma habitación que ustedes dos.

―Wow, que grosero ―Le respondió, aun sonriendo.

―No, solo sentido común. Me echarían fuera la mitad de la noche.

―Quizá ―Se encogió de hombros― Bueno… ¿Quieres almorzar? Voy a hacer un poco.

―Seguro ―Respondió Islandia y lo siguió a la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a leer la guía del examen mientras Dinamarca cocinaba. Usualmente al danés le gustaba hablar mientras preparaba la comida, pero esta vez se le veía completamente a gusto con el silencio porque simplemente tarareaba alguna canción y hacía breves comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que haya visto en la TV. Islandia respondía con monosílabos y estaba tan concentrado leyendo, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Dinamarca puso un plato lleno en frente de él. Casi se le cae el celular por la sorpresa.

―Hora de comer, Is ―Dijo el danés y se asombró de ser capaz de asustar a la nación más joven.

―Oh, gracias ―Murmuró y tomó el tenedor― ¿Qué es?

―Comida ―Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros― No me mires así. Te he visto comer cabezas de oveja ―Islandia imitó la acción y se llevó el tenedor a la boca. En realidad, sabía muy bien, así que se terminó el plato rápidamente mientras Dinamarca se le quedaba viendo, preguntándose si se había estado muriendo de hambre. Normalmente no se acababa la comida tan rápido. No dijo nada sobre eso porque ya habían hostigado mucho al islandés esa semana.

―Ya no tenemos carro, pero si quieres puedo ir contigo hasta el aeropuerto -Le dijo el danés después de que el almuerzo hubo terminado― O al menos ir en bicicleta contigo hasta la estación del tren.

―Estaría bien si me acompañas a la estación ―Respondió. Sería mucho más rápido ir en bicicleta que caminar y si el danés no lo seguía al aeropuerto, Islandia podría ir libremente a su apartamento de estudiante sin tener que pretender más que iba a volar a Islandia.

―Genial ―Dinamarca sonrió― Creo que sería bueno irnos pronto. No quiero que pierdas el vuelo.

―Tienes razón ―Concordó el otro y miró al reloj para ver que su almuerzo había tomado su tiempo y ya casi eran las dos de la tarde. Ayudó al danés a limpiar la cocina y después fue por su maleta. Le dio una triste mirada a la habitación y decidió que definitivamente iba a extrañar la suave cama y la fresca y tranquila casa. Pero la nación tenía que hacer lo que hacían las naciones y seguir las órdenes de su traidora gente. Con un suspiro tomó la maleta y fue escaleras abajo. Dinamarca ya había encontrado la llave de su otra bicicleta y bromeando le dijo al islandés que se preparara para un viaje salvaje. Islandia rodó los ojos y le recordó todas esas veces que había terminado lastimado después de sus viajes salvajes.

No les tomó mucho llegar a la estación con la bicicleta. Islandia casi había olvidado lo fácil que era transitar con estas en Dinamarca. En realidad, era la principal razón del por qué Dinamarca no necesitaba su propio auto, pues era tan sencillo el usar la bicicleta. Islandia casi le preguntaba si se podía quedar una porque sería tan rápido y barato el ir a clases con una, pero logró morderse la lengua a tiempo. Se suponía que Dinamarca no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y el pedirle una bicicleta lo delataría de inmediato. El danés era bastante lento al notar cosas, pero no era estúpido.

―Entonces, Island ―Dijo el hombre y apoyó las bicicletas contra la pared, donde había muchas más― Ten un buen viaje.

―Gracias, Dan ―Murmuró y después alzó levemente sus brazos, dando a entender que no le molestaría un abrazo. El danés entendió la indirecta y lo estrujó contra su pecho.

―Recuerda no trabajar de más ―Susurró Dinamarca― Te amamos.

―Okay ―Murmuró― Yo también los amo ―El danés acarició su cabello como cuando Islandia era pequeño y se sentaba en su regazo.

―El tren está aquí ―Finalmente le dejó ir― Nos vemos pronto, Is.

―Sí, nos vemos ―El islandés se metió al tren junto con otros pasajeros. Dinamarca movió su mano en un gesto de despedida e Islandia suspiró, despidiéndose también. Las vacaciones se habían acabado y ahora tenía unos exámenes a los cuales sobrevivir.

Cuando el tren se fue, Dinamarca empezó su camino de regreso a casa. Era más lento ahora porque manejaba una bici mientras sostenía la otra con una mano. Sabía que habría sido más inteligente el simplemente caminar, pero ¿por qué caminar si puedes pedalear? Aun así, estaba sonriendo. Se sentía un poco triste por el hecho de que su casa estaba sola y silenciosa de nuevo, pero como Islandia había dicho, los vería pronto. Justo mientras se recordaba las próximas juntas, escuchó su celular. No le sorprendió realmente, había estado esperando esa llamada así que se orilló y detuvo la bici.

― ¡Hej, Nor! ―Dijo felizmente.

 _―Hei, Dan_ ―Respondió el noruego― _¿Ya se fue Islandia?_

―Sí, acabo de llevarlo a la estación ―Le dijo― ¿Dónde estás?

 _―En… espera un segundo, Uddevalla. Me detuve para comer antes de cruzar la frontera_ ―Explicó Noruega― _Pero dime ¿Cómo estaba?_

―Está bien, Nor ―Le dijo Dinamarca― Sabes cómo es el trabajo a veces. Estoy seguro de que solo ha estado estresado con proyectos y eso. Eso nos pasa a todos en algún momento.

 _―Tienes razón_ ―Admitió después de pensarlo brevemente, aunque aun así se le escuchaba algo preocupado― _Chequé la información de su país y todo parece estar bien._

―Ya ves. Estoy seguro de que puede cuidar de sí mismo. Nosotros lo criamos ¿Recuerdas?

― _Cierto. Es sólo que me preocupa._

―Claro que te preocupa, eres su hermano ―Le recordó― Pero, Nor, dime ¿Te gustaron los sándwiches? ¿Pudiste saborear el amor?

― _Aprecio el hecho de que usaste mi pescado favorito_ ―Le dijo Noruega haciendo reír al danés. Conocía al noruego y a su manera de evitar admitir que amaba algo.

―Yo también te amo, elskede ―Le dijo.

― _Lo sé_ ―Respondió Noruega y después de un breve silencio, añadió―: _Te amo._

―Te veo la próxima semana ―Mencionó Dinamarca en un tono suave― Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

― _Claro ¿Crees que me perdería nuestra llamada nocturna?_ ―Dinamarca le aseguró que no había pensado en eso. Después de unas cuantas palabras más, se despidieron y el danés continuó su camino con las bicis mientras el noruego encendía su auto una vez más.

…

Los exámenes realmente habían acabado con el pobre islandés, pero, cuando finalmente acabó el último, sintió el dulce placer de la tranquilidad y la libertad. Nada más importaba ya y ni siquiera le importaba si había pasado o no. Ya era libre.

―Esto es lo mejor ―Murmuró Julia cuando los cuatro se sentaban en la escalera― Este era su último examen también ¿Verdad? ―Los tres chicos asintieron y Tomas le dio un pulgar arriba.

―No sé si pasé el segundo ―Susurró Carl.

―No pienses en eso ―Le dijo Tomas y le palmeó el hombro― Ya acabó. Somos libres.

―Hablando de ser libres ―Dijo Julia― ¿Tienen algún plan para las vacaciones?

―Aun no me creo que nos den una semana libre después de exámenes. Es como un regalo del cielo ―Dijo Tomas y sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera seguro de que todo era un sueño― Voy a hacer una rápida visita en los Países Bajos. Es el cumpleaños de mi mamá.

―Genial ―Le respondió Carl mientras Islandia se le quedaba mirando a Tomas.

― ¿Eres neerlandés? ―Preguntó y Tomas le miró de regreso, quedándose así por un rato antes de estallar en risas.

―Sí, uno real ―Le dijo― Esto es lo que te llevas cuando no juegas el juego de Adivina la nacionalidad.

―No me aterra ―Dijo Islandia― Solo me sorprende. No eres realmente como otro holandés que conozco.

―Ooh, conoces a otro ―Dijo Tomas― ¿Quién?

―Es un amigo de mi hermano danés ―Se encogió de hombros― Lo he visto unas cuantas veces en el trabajo, pero no somos tan cercanos.

―Que mal. Los neerlandeses somos asombrosos ―Le notó― Bien, espero que puedas vivir con mi holandesidad de ahora en adelante.

―Creo que sobreviviré ―Murmuró Islandia y asintió.

―Genial ―Notó Carl― Y, acerca de las vacaciones, estaba planeando hacer un pequeño viaje a Suecia.

― ¿Dónde, exactamente? ―Preguntó Julia― Estaba pensando en viajar, pero no sabía a dónde.

―A Estocolmo y algunos lugares cercanos ―Respondió Carl― ¿Quieres venir?

―Si no te molesta ―Le sonrió.

―Claro que no ―Respondió el hombre y miró al islandés― ¿Quieres venir también? ―Islandia negó con la cabeza porque tenía un montón de cosas que hacer que esperaban por el y realmente no tenía ganas de ir a pasar el rato en la tierra de Suecia. Con su suerte, se lo encontraría, o peor aún, se encontraría al finlandés. Suecia tomaría una visita sorpresa sin preguntas, pero Finlandia era demasiado curioso como para dejarlo pasar sin enterarse de lo que realmente pasaba. Era un riesgo muy grande.

―Yo paso ―Les dijo a los humanos― Tengo trabajo que hacer.

― ¿Inclusive en vacaciones? ―Preguntó Tomas― Joder, tienes que ser super importante para ellos.

―Seh, irremplazable ―Dijo Islandia y miró a su reloj― Creo que debo volver a casa. No me estoy sintiendo bien ―Se sentía realmente cansado y estaba seguro de que le daría una jaqueca en cualquier momento. No le preocupaba demasiado, pero una siesta sería algo muy bueno antes de empezar a leer el reporte de economía que había recibido hacía unos cuantos días.

―Okay ¡No te enfermes! ―Le dijo Tomas. Islandia asintió y se despidió con su mano antes de alejarse. El aire se había vuelto más frío y el viendo que venía del mar definitivamente no hacía a Islandia sentirse mejor. Movió su bufanda para proteger su cuello mejor pero aun sentía el frio dentro de sí. Cuando comparaba con su tierra, Dinamarca no era muy ventoso, pero no significaba que tenía que gustarle. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se sentía demasiado cansado para hacer algo más que cerrar la puerta y caer rendido en la cama.

Estaba oscuro afuera cuando Islandia volvió a despertar. Sentía su cuerpo rígido lo que lo hacía sentir tan cansado que ni siquiera le importaba moverse. La única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque se acordó que aun llevaba la ropa del día. Gruñó y empezó a quitarse la ropa, dejando todo el en piso y acurrucándose bajo las cobijas de nuevo. Pronto volvió a caer dormido.

El día siguiente todo era confuso. Sabía que había despertado unas cuantas veces solo para volver a dormirse cuando la enfermedad atacaba de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba peleando contra ella, pero, incluso su habilidad natural para sanar rápidamente no estaba funcionando como debería. Tenía fiebre y su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Su sentido del tiempo no funcionaba tampoco y cada movimiento hacía el dolor peor.

En un momento que estuvo lo suficientemente despierto, se levantó y tomó el teléfono. Tenía el sentimiento de que lo había escuchado sonar antes, pero estaba demasiado enfermo como para que le importase. Aparte, sentía que había algo mal con sus ojos también porque era difícil mirar la pantalla. Presionó la llamada rápida y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

― _Íslenska leyniþjónustan_ _¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ ―La seria voz le dijo e Islandia suspiró. Había intentado llamar a su jefe, pero, aparentemente, ya ni siquiera podía usar un celular.

―Lo siento, quería llamar al jefe ―Murmuró.

― _Hoy no está en la oficina_ ―Respondió la humana― _Pero estoy segura de que nosotros podemos ayudarle con lo que sea._

―Okay ―Dijo Islandia― ¿Podrías checar las estadísticas económicas y el comercio dentro y fuera del país? Aparte, si ha habido algún cambio notable en el PIB, inversiones y cualquier otra tasa que puedas encontrar ―Su voz sonaba débil y tenía que pausar entre palabras para poder encontrar la energía y continuar, pero la humana escuchó pacientemente hasta que estuvo segura de que Islandia había terminado de hablar.

― _Ísland_ ―Dijo y por primera vez la nación escuchó a alguien del servicio secreto hablar con algo más que un tono profesional en su voz― _¿Estás bien?_

―Sí ―Respondió― Solo estoy… enfermo. Creo.

― _No sabía que te podrías enfermar._

―Puedo ―Le dijo la nación y pudo escuchar el tono preocupado en la voz de la mujer― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― _Reynheiður_ ―Respondió la humana― _Reynheiður Bæringsdóttir._

―Okay, Reynheiður ―Dijo Islandia― Estaré bien ¿Puedes decirme todo lo que encuentres así puedo saber si el problema soy yo o mi tierra?

― _Claro_ ―Respondió la mujer― _Entonces… información económica ¿Verdad?_

―Y todo lo que pueda afectar al país ―Le dijo― Y actividad volcánica. Nunca olvides la actividad volcánica.

― _Cierto_ ―Dijo la humana― _Lo encontré ¿Estás listo?_

―Claro ―Le respondió y escuchó cuando la mujer mencionó las figuras y los diferentes números. Nadie conocía su tierra como el mismo Islandia y no necesitaba checar los datos para darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien. La tranquila voz de la mujer le hizo sentir un poco mejor y cuando la llamada terminó después de una hora, Islandia sabía que su enfermedad no estaba relacionada con la nación y debería estar bien pronto. Eso lo tranquilizó, pero, tristemente, el conocimiento no lo iba a curar así que aún estaba muy débil para hacer algo más que dormir.

Un rato después, no estaba seguro de qué tanto, despertó por unos toques en la puerta. Se talló los ojos y se preguntó por qué alguien querría verlo y también el dónde estaba. Todo estaba muy raro para él. Pero quien sea estaba detrás de la puerta, realmente quería entrar porque los golpes no cesaban. Islandia incluso esperó unos minutos porque estaba seguro de que era solo alguien que se había equivocado de puerta o las chicas de arriba estaban teniendo otra fiesta. No le importaba, pero como realmente quería dormir y la molesta persona lo estaba haciendo difícil, se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta con piernas temblorosas. Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para poder permanecer de pie y sus dedos se resbalaron de la manija unas cuantas veces antes de que pudiera abrirla por completo.

―Hej, Island ―Le dijo el intruso con un danés perfecto.

…

 **Notas:**

AAAAAAAAAAAH… ¡Suspenso!

Entonces parece que el secreto de Islandia ya no es tan secreto, pero no se preocupen, aun hay suficiente diversión para unos cuantos capítulos más.

Tomas es holandés y la razón del por qué tiene un nombre sueco es que al principio se suponía que sería sueco, pero lo cambié después y ahora es holandés ¿Quizá su abuela es de Suecia? Su apellido es de Klerk. Aparte, creo que Julia y Carl van a terminar juntos.


	6. Mayor Solución

―Hej, Island ―Le dijo el intruso con un danés perfecto. Islandia se le quedó viendo al hombre quien estaba sonriendo, pero solo lo hacía para esconder su preocupación. El nórdico más joven pestañeó, tratando de encontrar algo para decirle y, cuando nada se le ocurrió, azotó la puerta. Para su mala suerte, estaba muy débil como para sostenerla y Dinamarca ya había metido su pie, así que le fue fácil empujar gentilmente al islandés hacia un lado y entrar.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Islandia, con voz ronca y débil.

―Vine a ver cómo estabas ―Respondió el danés y le miró ―Te ves horrible.

―Gracias ―Murmuró. Era algo difícil el mantenerse de pie y sentía su cuerpo tambalearse. O quizá era su alrededor lo que lo hacía. No sabía y no se había dado cuenta de que se había mareado hasta que Dinamarca lo estaba sosteniendo y ayudándole a mantenerse de pie. El danés frunció el ceño y tocó su frente.

―Estás ardiendo ―Susurró y acarició su cabello ―Sé que quieres hacer esto por ti mismo pero ya es demasiado. Vas a venir conmigo ―Islandia asintió, débilmente, más que nada porque no estaba en las mejores condiciones para negarse. Su mente estaba completamente rodeada por esa sensación de entumecimiento y después solo tenía vagas memorias de cómo había llegado a la casa del danés o lo que había pasado durante los días que siguieron a su encuentro. Cuando se empezaba a sentir mejor, solo recordaba al danés leyéndole un libro con una voz suave y dándole de beber. Islandia se sentía exhausto pero al menos ya no le dolía nada y podía pensar claramente.

― ¿Island? ―Dinamarca preguntó y entró a la habitación con un bowl en su mano ― ¿Estás despierto?

―Hej ―Murmuró. El danés sonrió y puso el bowl en la mesa a lado de la cama antes de checar a la nación. Islandia le dejó tomarle la temperatura y estar alrededor de él por un momento. El hombre se veía feliz de que el islandés estaba casi cien por cien recuperado.

―Que bien verte despierto de nuevo ―Le dijo― Me tenías muy preocupado ¡Tenías 40,9 grados de temperatura! Si fueses un humano, te habría llevado al hospital.

―Eso explica… bastante― Islandia dijo y suspiró― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

― ¿Qué estabas enfermo? ―Preguntó― Estabas muy pálido, temblando incontrolablemente y después te desmayaste. Fue fácil de notar.

―Dan ―Le dijo y se movió un poco para estar más cómodo y descansar en las almohadas― Me refiero a ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

―Oh, te refieres a eso ―Respondió el danés y le acercó el bowl― ¿Quieres comer?

―Gracias ―Islandia murmuró y tomó el bowl, aunque no estaba del todo seguro cuanta comida su estómago soportaría. Dinamarca le había dado de comer, eso lo sabía, pero aun así pensó que sería buena idea comer despacio. No quería después sentirse mal justo después de haberse recuperado.

―Bueno, sobre eso ―Continuó― Lo supe todo el tiempo.

― ¿Qué?

―Sí… ―El mayor asintió― Estaba dolido y confundido cuando me di cuenta de que estabas aquí y sin decirme. Pensé que ya no me querías. Pero mientras estaba pensando en si debía confrontarte, me di cuenta de que te estabas esforzando en mantenerlo secreto. Sé que no eres un bastardo sin corazón, llegué a la conclusión de que querías hacerlo tú solo, ya sabes, para probar de que puedes hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda, etcétera. O quizá pensabas que era vergonzoso ir a la universidad. De todas maneras, decidí dejarte hacer lo que quieras ―Islandia dio un sorbo de sopa y se quedó mirando a la pared por un momento antes de responder.

―Tenías razón ―Le dijo― Es solo que… ya sabes.

―Está bien ―Le sonrió― Yo sé.

― ¿Pero _cómo_ supiste que estaba aquí? ―Islandia dejó el bowl, ahora vacío de nuevo en la mesa. Se sentía cansado y le era difícil el mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero tenía que saber qué había ido mal con su plan maestro.

―Creo que deberías descansar ahora o te quedarás dormido a mitad de la historia ―Le notó Dinamarca ―Te lo diré mañana ¿Está bien? ―Islandia realmente quería saber en ese momento pero el danés tenía razón así que solo asintió.

― ¿Lo prometes?

―Lo prometo ―Respondió― ¿Cuándo he roto alguna de mis promesas?

―Una vez te tomó once años completar una ―Islandia murmuró y se quedó dormido con la suave risa del danés sabiendo que le cuidaba.

Cuando Islandia volvió a despertar ya se sentía muchísimo mejor. Esta vez sus sueños habían sido pacíficos y lo dejaron lleno de energía así como fresco. Decidió que era hora de levantarse y tratar de descubrir cuanto tiempo había estado enfermo y el cómo Dinamarca lo había encontrado. El misterio lo estaba volviendo loco y estaba seguro de que no podría descansar hasta que lo supiera. El menor hizo una mueca cuando su cuerpo protestó por moverse después de haber estado en cama por mucho tiempo, pero era testarudo y continuó su camino hacia la sala de estar donde pensó que el danés estaría. Pero cuando llegó ahí, no pudo observar a ninguna nación, solo la radio en la mesita hacía ruido e Islandia notó que esta estaba enlistando las canciones más populares del momento y hablando sobre alguna competencia.

― ¿Dan? ―Le llamó y se sentó en el sofá, decidiendo que ya había caminado lo suficiente ese día. No le volvió a llamar pero escuchó como se movía por la casa así que no le tomó tiempo llegar a la sala.

― ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para salir de la cama? ―Le preguntó el danés y dejó la canasta de lavandería a lado de la silla. Se sentó y empezó a doblar la ropa limpia mientras le daba una mirada al islandés.

―He estado un buen rato ahí ―Murmuró― ¿Qué día es hoy?

―Jueves

― ¿Estuve inconsciente por seis días? ―Islandia preguntó y el danés asintió.

―Eso creo. Fui a recogerte el martes ―Le dijo― Perdón por arruinar tus planes pero no respondías ningún mensaje o llamada. Ni siquiera los checabas así que nos asustamos bastante. Cuando Norge estaba listo para empezar una guerra y encontrarte y saber qué te había pasado, le dije que iría a verte. Le tuve que mentir ¿sabes? Le dije que ya estaba en tu tierra así solo podía ir a ese apartamento sin que él supiera que has estado en mi tierra todo este tiempo.

― ¿No lo sabe? ―Islandia preguntó con sorpresa. Era muy raro, casi imposible, que el danés le mintiera o escondiera cosas de Noruega. Solamente asintió.

―Esto parecía ser importante para ti ―Le explicó― Así que no le dije a nadie. Soy el único que sabe.

―Gracias ―Murmuró Islandia― ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ―Dinamarca estaba tratando de encontrar un par de calcetín, pero se dio por vencido y simplemente lo emparejó con otro calcetín. No parecía importarle que estaría usando uno azul y otro rojo al mismo tiempo.

―Bueno ―Empezó y tomó otra camiseta para doblar― Creo que es más fácil empezar desde el principio. Sabes que cada año un montón de estudiantes vienen desde el extranjero ¿Verdad? Y muchos de ellos regresan a casa después de estudiar, pero siempre hay algunos que se quedan y encuentran su nuevo hogar aquí en mi país. Como sea, incluso los que se van se quedarán por algunos años, naturalmente soy curioso acerca de qué clase de gente son. Por eso voy y checo las listas después de que los registros de CPR están listos.

―Joder ―Islandia murmuró― ¿Viste el mío? ―Dinamarca sonrió y asintió.

―Sí, lo hice ―Le dijo― Honestamente al principio pensé que alguien se había equivocado y le había dado tu número de CPR a alguien más pero sigues usando el mismo nombre que la última vez así que no fue difícil darse cuenta que Eiríkur Andersen no es un islandés común y corriente. Buena elección de apellido, por cierto.

―De nada.

―Pero eso no fue todo ―Continuó― Porque creo que olvidaste algo.

― ¿Qué?

―Sigues registrado con 17 años aquí ―Dinamarca dijo y rió suavemente mientras organizaba la ropa limpia en pilas ―Y a ésta dirección. Aparte, en este país soy tu tutor legal así que obviamente ¡me mandaron una carta acerca de todo! Incluso recibí unas cuantas palabras sobre 'dejar ir a los niños' y 'ser un papá orgulloso' realmente me alegró el corazón ―Islandia se le quedó viendo y después gruñó.

―Tan estúpido ―Le dijo y escondió su cara en sus manos― Estaba seguro de que el plan funcionaba.

―No te preocupes ―Dinamarca le respondió, feliz― Habría engañado a Sve. Él es tonto. Yo soy muy listo.

―La próxima vez cuando tenga que renovar mi número de CPR aquí, voy a demandar que se me marque con 18 años de edad ―Islandia murmuró y suspiró. No podía creer que un error tan tonto había arruinado sus planes.

―Y eso no es todo.

― ¿Hay más? ―Islandia preguntó, sonando algo molesto. Había puesto mucho esfuerzo.

―Sí, pero no es realmente tu culpa. Creo que fue tu servicio secreto el que falló.

― ¿Sabes de ellos?

―Claro ―Le respondió y sonrió― Me han estado siguiendo a todas partes por los últimos tres meses. Me divertí mucho con eso ―Que el danés ahora supiera de su servicio secreto lo hizo enojar más. Pensó que su trabajo había sido espléndido. Dinamarca pareció notar su mal humor porque se acercó a darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

―No pasa nada, solo me di cuenta de ellos porque sabía que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Están haciendo un buen trabajo ―Le dijo― Son el mejor servicio secreto en el mundo. Per cápita.

― ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de ellos?

―Hay ciertas reglas en cuanto a nosotros ―Dinamarca le notó― Como cuando alguien quiere espiarnos, tienen que pedir permiso al gobierno de esa nación, claro que es una regla muy rara que claramente hace el concepto de espionaje completamente inútil, si no haces trampa. Como sea, cuando preguntaste si podían espiarme, le enviaron una linda carta a mi jefe y le preguntaron si estaba bien.

―Mierda.

―Sí, estaba un poco sorprendido cuando mi jefe se mostró en mi oficina una mañana y me preguntó si mis relaciones familiares estaban bien ya que Island quería espiarme ―Dinamarca sonrió― Creo que lo dejé en shock cuando le dije que estaba bien y debía aceptar. Debe pensar que estamos en algún juego extraño o algo así.

―Pensé que mi plan era genial ―Suspiró.

―Lo era ―El danés le aseguró― Tenía unos cuantos fallos pero lo harás mejor la próxima vez.

―Gracias ―Le dijo secamente. Dinamarca colocó la última camisa en la pila y se recargó en la silla.

―Pero ahora creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasa después ―Le dijo con un tono extremadamente serio― No creo que vivir en ese lugar sea bueno para ti. Sé que es barato y bueno, pero eres una nación. Necesitas tu propio espacio.

―No me gusta esa habitación ―Admitió. Ya podía adivinar lo que el danés diría después así que la pregunta no le sorprendió.

―Entonces… ¿Te mudas conmigo?

― ¿No está esta casa un poco lejos de la ciudad? ―Preguntó. Ahora que Dinamarca sabía todo, era bastante tentador el dejar ese pequeño e incómodo apartamento de estudiantes y mudarse a un lindo, pacífico y familiar lugar, donde los jóvenes no hacían fiestas todos los días.

―Te acostumbrarás al viaje ―Dinamarca se encogió de hombros― Aunque también puedes mudarte a mi apartamento en la ciudad si quieres.

― ¿Tienes un apartamento? ―Islandia no sabía sobre eso, aunque tenía sentido. La mayoría de ellos tenía más de una casa.

―Sí, lo uso cuando estoy trabajando con proyectos importantes o necesito estar más tiempo en el trabajo ―Le dijo― Está justo en el centro, incluso puedes ver Christiansborg desde la ventana, tiene dos habitaciones, sala de estar y cocina. Creo que Nor es el único que ha estado ahí aparte de mí, así que no mucha gente, o naciones, saben de él. Es tan pequeño que simplemente prefiero que ustedes vengan aquí.

―Okay.

―Puedes vivir ahí gratis, obviamente ―Continuó― Probablemente esté ahí durante la semana, pero los fines estarás solo porque tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer en la tierra de Noruega.

―Okay.

―Y puedo cocinar para ti ―Le dijo el danés con una enorme sonrisa― Entonces ¿Qué dices? ―Islandia se encogió de hombros. No era una difícil decisión.

―Es un trato ―Le dijo y asintió― Pero si me molestas mucho, me iré.

―Claro ―Dinamarca respondió con una risa y se veía feliz― Oh, creo que deberías decirle a Kristfríður y Jöfur que no necesitan seguirme más. Creo que necesitan un descanso y quizá un aumento en el salario después de lo que les hice pasar. Pobrecitos.

― ¿Te sabes sus nombres?

―Sí, le pedí a mi gente que los investigara. Se sentía tan grosero decirles 'islandeses' ―Islandia suspiró e hizo una nota mental para esforzarse más la próxima vez que quisiera tener secretos.

Islandia y Dinamarca terminaron pasando los días siguientes en la mansión. El islandés aun necesitaba ganar fuerzas y el danés parecía no tener nada importante qué hacer así que no fue a trabajar y se quedó en casa. Islandia tuvo algunos trabajillos, aunque su jefe había sido informado de su enfermedad y no necesitaba preocuparte por el trabajo. Tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas a su preocupada familia. Dinamarca le dijo que la única razón por la que Noruega no estaba ahí era porque estaba forzado a quedarse en la junta que tenía con Australia. Aun así, le había llamado cada hora para saber cómo estaba Islandia.

―Llama a Nor primero ―Le dijo el danés y le dio el celular que había tomado de la habitación― Siento pena por Australia. Tener a un Norge preocupado alrededor no es sencillo.

―Claro ―Murmuró y presionó en el contacto. Su teléfono estaba lleno de mensajes y llamadas sin atender que ni siquiera se molestó en checarlas todas, habría tomado mucho tiempo. Noruega contestó después de un solo ring, a pesar de que se suponía que era muy de madrugada donde estaba. Le tomó más de una hora asegurarle a su hermano que todo estaba bien y que Dinamarca le iba a ayudar hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. Fue difícil convencer a Noruega de que no era necesario ir directamente a Islandia, pero de todas maneras lo logró, prometiéndole que le visitaría el siguiente mes. Eso lo dejó satisfecho lo suficiente como para aceptar.

― ¿No le vas a decir? ―Dinamarca le preguntó después de que la llamada terminara. Islandia negó.

―No ―Le dijo― Es solo que… No quiero que piense que no puedo hacer esto por mí mismo.

―Estoy seguro de que no pensaría eso ―Le notó― Y estaría feliz si supiera.

―Entonces… ¿Le vas a decir? ―Le preguntó al danés, dándole una mirada retadora.

―No, esos son asuntos tuyos, no voy a meterme ―Le dijo― Oh, por cierto, leí ese reporte urgente y lo mandé con comentarios. Creo que era algo sobre economía. Tenía un montón de cosas sobre pescado.

―Primero dices que no vas a meterte en mis asuntos y justo después me dices que te metiste en mis asuntos, bien ―Islandia le dijo con un tono sarcástico y el danés asintió con una sonrisa juguetona. Islandia suspiró y decidió que debía llamar a su jefe y al servicio secreto para explicar la situación.

-.-.-

―… Y puedes tener esta habitación ―Dinamarca le explicó con una voz llena de emoción y le mostró al islandés la segunda habitación del apartamento. Era claro que nunca se había usado e Islandia se preguntó si ya venía con muebles cuando Dinamarca compró el lugar o había hecho que alguien llevara cosas mientras estaban en la mansión. El cuarto tenía un tono neutral, con un aire de habitación de hotel pero le entraba la luz del sol y era mucho más grande que aquel apartamento de estudiantes donde se había estado quedando. Claro que el apartamento era viejo, la mayoría de los edificios en el centro de Copenhague lo eran, pero había sido arreglado y tenía un look moderno. En general, el apartamento era completamente lo contrario a la vieja mansión del danés, pero aún tenía ese aire de familiaridad.

―Es lindo ―Comentó Islandia y dejó su mochila en el piso. Hacía rato que habían dejado sus cosas ahí con el carro que el danés había tomado de su asistente.

―Bien ―Le dijo― Mi cuarto es ese y la cocina y la sala son un concepto abierto. Incluso tengo una bañera en el baño pero no es lo suficientemente grande para sumergirte.

―Rara vez lo son.

―Sí… ―Dinamarca suspiró tristemente― Oh, ven aquí ―Tomó la mano del islandés y caminó hacia la sala de estar.

―Linda vista ―Dijo Islandia cuando el danés apuntó a la ventana. Parecía que habían sido renovadas recientemente y hechas más grandes de lo que originalmente eran con el propósito de dejar entrar más luz. Porque el apartamento estaba en el piso más alto, Islandia podía ver gran parte de la ciudad y al castillo que estaba a corta distancia. Una calle ocupada estaba en medio, pero no había mucho ruido.

―Si miras justo ahí ―Dinamarca le dijo y apuntó al castillo― Mi oficina es la tercer ventana a la izquierda ―Le dio al islandés un par de binoculares pero en lugar de usarlos, Islandia le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

― ¿Binoculares?

―Sí ―Le respondió― Son mega útiles. Desde aquí puedo checar cuanto trabajo han puesto en mi escritorio antes de decidir si voy a trabajar o no. Tristemente, hoy en día mucho del trabajo es hecho por computadora así que no sé cuánto trabajo es hasta que es muy tarde.

―Dan.

― ¿Mande?

― ¿Conseguiste este lugar solo porque desde aquí puedes espiar tu escritorio para ver si es mejor tomarte el día libre?

―Bueno ―Dinamarca sonrió― La vista es agradable.

―Claro ―Islandia murmuró y negó con la cabeza― Como sea ¿Cuál es la dirección? Tengo que actualizar mi información.

―Norgesgade 1, 1060 København ―El danés le respondió y no pareció notar la mirada que el islandés le dio.

― ¿Es en serio?

―Sí ―Le dijo y trató de contener una risa― ¿Quieres ver un comprobante de domicilio?

―Norgesgade ―Repitió― ¿Conseguiste este logar para espiar y por la dirección?

―Is, eres realmente bueno entendiendo mi razonamiento ―Le dijo y soltó una risa. Su voz llenando aquella habitación.

―A veces me preocupas.

―Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy bien ―Le guiñó el ojo― Vamos a comprar algo de comida, creo que lo único en el refrigerador es luz.

―El foco de ahí no funciona ―Islandia le notó― Chequé.

―Okay, entonces lo único en el refri es oscuridad ―Se corrigió a sí mismo y tomó su cartera y chaqueta de la mesa― Diablos, deberé de esforzarme más para hacerte feliz.

―Estoy feliz ―Murmuró y siguió al emocionado danés.

.-.-.

Hola! Se me olvido que estaba traduciendo esto, perdón.

Unas aclaraciones en cuanto a nombres y eso:

-Island o ísland (Islandia en noruego e islandés, respectivamente) se pronuncia como se leería en español.

Norge (Noruega en noruego ddd) se pronuncia Norgue, como se pronunciaría la 'u' en guerra.

Noregur (Noruega en Islandés) por eso Islandia llama a Noru 'Nore' también es canon kkk.

Vyra mencionó que entre ellos hablan en noruego, no inglés ni nada.

Norgesgade en realidad no está en el centro de Copenhague pero jé, qué importa.

Si tienen preguntas me dicen en mi Tumblr: littlecoffeemugg . tumblr .com o comenten aquí, idk, pero me tardo en actualizar, así que si quieren respuestas rápidas, pregunten allá jjjjs.

Bye!


	7. Mayor decepción

Mayor Decepción

Después de un mes, Islandia y Dinamarca ya habían encontrado una rutina. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentía como si simplemente hubieran regresado al tiempo en el que solían vivir juntos, así que simplemente se ajustaron a los hábitos del otro de nuevo. Dinamarca parecía estar muy emocionado por los estudios del islandés, como todo el mundo estaba, excepto Islandia e insistió en que se llamasen compañeros de piso. A pesar de que el danés había dicho que casi no pasaba tiempo en su apartamento en la ciudad, la verdad es que se la pasaba ahí casi todos los días. Islandia supuso que era porque él estaba ahí también. El danés era conocido por disfrutar el tener a su familia con él y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para disfrutar cada momento que el islandés pasaría ahí.

Usualmente era el danés el que despertaba primero, e Islandia se tuvo que levantar temprano para tomar el metro hacia el campus. Dinamarca solo era una persona madrugadora que ya estaba listo para hacer de todo mucho antes de que el sol saliera. Para su suerte, era lo suficientemente listo como para no hacer mucho ruido mientras Islandia dormía.

―Aquí está tu lonche ―Es lo que decía Dinamarca cada mañana mientras le daba una bolsa con sándwiches cuando estaba por irse.

―Sí sabes que me puedo hacer mi propio lonche o simplemente comprar de la cafetería ¿verdad? ―Islandia le preguntó, comoquiera tomando la bolsa que el otro le ofrecía y metiéndola a su mochila.

―Sí, pero me gusta hacerte de almorzar ―Le respondió el danés y le dio al menor una mirada de súplica que habría hecho ver hasta a los cachorros más lindos en vergüenza. Era tan injusto para Islandia porque vivir con Noruega le había dado al danés un montón de entrenamiento en cómo hacer una carita tierna para derretir todos los corazones que se propusiera. No importaba cuantas veces Islandia le dijera que él podía hacer algo solo, el danés siempre conseguía lo que quería. Aun así, no era el líder supremo del apartamento puesto que se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre los roles de limpieza y el compartir algunos gastos, pero era claro que estaba tratando de ser el tutor del islandés de nuevo.

Usualmente era Islandia el que llegaba primero a casa ya que el danés, comúnmente se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde durante la semana. Pero solo fueron un par de horas que estuvo solo antes de que Dinamarca volviera con una sonrisa en el rostro y listo para descansar después de un día agotador. Regularmente veían TV juntos o hacían lo que sea para pasar el rato.

―Hey, Is ―Dijo Dinamarca mientras que cambiaba los canales buscando algo interesante para ver.

― ¿Sí? ―Le preguntó. Estaba sentado en el sillón también, pero a diferencia del otro, él tenía un libro con él.

― ¿Quieres ir a comprar despensa? ―Preguntó el danés― Nos falta leche.

―Bueno ―Le respondió después de pensarlo un poco. Aun no empezaban con ningún proyecto así que no había nada que Islandia tuviese que hacer. Aparte de que su trabajo como nación se había reducido notablemente, Islandia no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón pero cuando le preguntó a su jefe, el otro brevemente mencionó que 'Dinamarca estaba enojado' cuando le había llamado mientras que dicha nación estaba enferma. Islandia le quería preguntar al danés qué había hecho, pero la sonrisa que el hombre le dedicó fue la única respuesta que logró conseguir.

― ¿Te parece que vayamos a Føtex?

―Claro ―Las naciones salieron del apartamento y fueron caminando hasta la tienda. No estaba tan lejos así que les tomó solo diez minutos para llegar. Islandia caminó alrededor un poco con la canasta en mano mientras que el danés corría de aquí para allá, trayendo todo lo que necesitaba y lo dejaba en la canasta. Islandia prefería planear más pero Dinamarca parecía preferir tomar cualquier cosa que se viera bien o estuviera en oferta. También se había detenido unas cuantas veces para hablar con la gente y parecía que la cajera lo conocía, ya que tuvieron una buena charla mientras que el islandés trataba de decidir si quería yogurt con fresas o solo.

―Hola, Erik ―Islandia se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó el nombre que los humanos en su clase usaban para referirse a él, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que simplemente era Julia dándole una dulce sonrisa, y Dinamarca ya sabía sobre su secreto así que no le preocupaba.

―Hola, Julia ―Le respondió― ¿Llenando la despensa?

―Sí ―Le dijo la mujer― Veo que haces lo mismo ―Apuntó a la canasta y el islandés asintió. Pudo escuchar a Dinamarca caminar cerca de donde ambos estaban y no fue difícil adivinar que el danés tenía curiosidad sobre con quién estaba hablando.

―Sí… ―Islandia le respondió mientras que le echaba una mirada rápida al danés― Julia, él es mi hermano… ―Miró al danés de nueva cuenta y por suerte éste entendió a lo que el islandés se refería.

―Mathias ―Le dijo con una sonrisa y extendió su mano para estrecharla― Mathias Andersen. Gusto en conocerte. Eiríkur me ha hablado de sus compañeros pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a ninguno ―En realidad Islandia jamás había hablado de sus compañeros, pero Dinamarca trataba de ser amigable. Julia parecía algo desconcertada por la sonrisa y manera tan formal de ser del hombre, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Dinamarca era guapo y tenía esta manera de ser amigable tan naturalmente que a veces, sin querer, daba aires de coqueteo. La gente a veces se confundía lo cual molestaba a Noruega seguido.

―Gusto en conocerte ―Respondió la mujer― Tú eres el danés ¿Verdad?

―El único ―Le dijo― Veo que has escuchado de nuestra extraña familia.

―No es tan raro tener cuatro hermanos ―Islandia le notó y se encogió de hombros. Dinamarca le miró rápidamente, ocultando su decepción de la humana.

―Sí, él habla de ustedes de vez en cuando ―habló Julia.

―Espero que nada malo.

―No hay muchas cosas buenas de las cuales hablar ―Islandia murmuró y Dinamarca soltó una leve risa. Julia parecía confundida pero lo dejó pasar como hermanos molestándose.

―Bueno, fue un gusto el conocerte pero tengo que ir a casa ―Le dijo― Te veo en clase, Erik.

―Nos vemos ―Respondió el islandés. Después de que la humana se fuera, volvió a mirar el yogurt y decidió que uno natural era mejor. Una mirada y supo que el danés ya había tomado todo lo que necesitaban así que caminó hasta las cajas, deteniéndose solo para tomar una bolsa de regaliz. Dinamarca lo seguía sin decir nada, se le quedó mirando con una expresión rara que empezaba a molestarle aunque ya sabía lo que este quería decirle.

―Solo dilo ―Suspiró cuando salieron de la tienda― Sé que quieres quejarte. Estoy listo.

―Nos hiciste a Norge y a mí hermanos ―Se quejó fuertemente― ¡Hermanos!

―Tenía que decir algo rápido y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió, Dan ―Le explicó el islandés pero Dinamarca no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

― ¿Cómo puede mi propia familia ser tan cruel y forzarme a ser el hermano del amor de mi vida ―Le dijo y negó con la cabeza, como si no quisiera creerlo.

―Solo le dije a tres personas ―Le aclaró― Todavía pueden estar juntos.

―Pero está mal ―Habló tristemente― Aunque encuentro algo de consuelo porque les dijiste que Sve y Fin también son hermanos.

―En realidad… ―Empezó a hablar y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar― Fin es nuestro cuñado ―Dinamarca se detuvo a medio camino y le dedicó una mirada de shock.

―Entonces, no solo me traicionaste, también me haces el único ―Dijo tristemente, de nuevo― Es demasiado, Is ―Islandia le dedicó una mirada pero no se molestó en consolarlo. Sabía que el danés bromeaba. Nunca usaba el diminutivo de su nombre cuando hablaba en serio.

―Se un hombre, Dan ―Le dijo― Solías llamar a Nore tu hermano también ―Dinamarca dejó de actuar para sonreír ampliamente.

―Como quiera ―Respondió― La próxima vez le diré a la gente que eres mi hijo.

―Te ves muy joven como para ser mi papá.

―Pues diré que estoy bien conservado ―Aclaró― Y siempre puedo cambiar nuestra información en el registro para hacer parecer que soy tu papá ¿Sabes? En realidad mi gente me deja hacer lo que yo quiera ―Islandia suspiró y rodó los ojos. Era verdad que el danés era su tutor legal ya que Islandia se veía muy joven, pero seguía registrado como un hermano mayor.

―No te atreverías ―Murmuró y el danés sonrió.

―Solo mírame.

―Le diré a Nore.

―No arruines la diversión.

―No es diversión, es un abuso ―Dinamarca volvió a reír mientras que abrazaba al islandés con un brazo. Islandia resopló y no admitió que extrañaba pasar tiempo con él.

.-.-.

―Sí, perdón Nore ―Islandia dijo sosteniendo el celular contra su oído mientras tomaba un yogurt del refrigerador― Apenas ayer me enteré de que tengo una junta a la cual asistir este sábado. Te visitaré la semana que viene ―Esta era la segunda vez que Islandia posponía su visita y Noruega se estaba poniendo impaciente. Cuando Islandia había prometido visitar, no había tomado en cuenta de que pronto estaría ocupado con las clases. No era tan malo como antes pero aun así tenía poco tiempo libre. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que vivía con Dinamarca y eso le había ayudado.

―No te estoy olvidando, no seas ridículo ―Continuó. Dinamarca se mantuvo callado y escuchando, aunque no podía escuchar lo que el noruego decía. Gracias al danés, Islandia sabía todo sobre los horarios de Noruega así que era fácil mentirle sobre estar en un lugar completamente diferente a donde él estaría.

―Nore… te llamaré la próxima semana cuando haya hablado sobre mis planes con mi jefe ―Le dijo a su hermano con una voz cansada― No, no lo llames, le das miedo ―Islandia discutió un rato más con él hasta que el noruego se dio por vencido y aceptó en el plan del islandés. Islandia dejó el celular en la mesa y suspiró.

―Joder.

―Lo estás preocupando ―Le dijo el danés con un tono triste.

―Lo sé ―Respondió y frunció el ceño― Probablemente habla mucho sobre esto cada vez que vas a verlo.

―Es de lo único que habla ―Admitió. Incluso si Islandia estaba viviendo con él, todavía viajaba sin falta a Noruega cada fin de semana o lo veía durante juntas o viajes de negocio. Usualmente Noruega habría ido a Dinamarca un fin cada dos semanas pero el danés trataba de ayudar al islandés diciéndole a Noruega que él iría.

―Perdón.

―No soy yo al que le tienes que decir eso ―Dinamarca murmuró e Islandia asintió. Tomó sus snacks de la sala y se sentó a continuar con su proyecto. Estaba muy feliz de que con la tecnología le fuese fácil trabajar cuando quiera donde quiera. Lo hacía sentir feliz de que no tenía que pasar todo el tiempo en el campus con otros estudiantes. Solo se concentró en el trabajo hasta que Dinamarca picó su brazo.

―Is ―Dijo el danés después de que Islandia se quitara los audífonos y le miró― Tengo un viaje de negocios, me voy a ir mañana temprano y regresaré muy tarde. Te hice tu lonche y de cenar para que solo lo calientes cuando tengas hambre.

―Me podría haber hecho yo.

―Sí, lo sé ―Le sonrió― Pero ya no tenemos cabezas de oveja.

―Deja de actuar como si eso fuera lo único que mi gente come.

―Bueno, no tenemos ningún tiburón fermentado tampoco.

― ¡Danmörk! ―Dinamarca rió y corrió, dejando al menor preguntándose si la nación danesa era realmente un adulto. Islandia resopló y se volvió a poner los audífonos. Todavía tenía mucho qué hacer.

El día siguiente empezó como cualquier otro. Islandia despertó gracias al ruido de su alarma y se quedó cinco minutos más, acostado, antes de levantarse. Se vistió y caminó hasta la cocina donde encontró la nota que Dinamarca le había dejado en la puerta del refrigerador. En realidad no era una nota, era una simple carita feliz dibujada en un papel. Islandia la miró por un momento, mientras bebía algo de leche y comía un pedazo de pan. Su mochila ya estaba lista y esperando por él a lado de la puerta principal. Solo necesitaba tomar su lonchera del refrigerador y caminar para tomar el metro.

Las clases siguieron normales. Había tenido una conferencia en la mañana, lo que significaba que solo se había sentado ahí, tomando unas cuantas notas para que no pareciera que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Después de la conferencia se puso a trabajar en el proyecto en grupo por unas cuantas horas. Tomas logró compartir la mitad de su vida con ellos durante ese rato pero los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a que el neerlandés hablara hasta por los codos que no les molestó.

Después de eso Islandia regresó caminando a casa. También fue normal. El metro era algo más rápido pero a veces le gustaba caminar un rato para poder respirar algo de aire fresco y despejar su mente. Llegó al apartamento, el cual estaba vacío y, después de sentarse en silencio por un rato, encendió la radio. Más que nada era algo de ruido de fondo, ya que el apartamento estaba muy callado y eso le ayudó a checar los reportes que había recibido de su jefe. Justo se estaba concentrando en los acuerdos comerciales cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Una rápida mirada al aparato le hizo saber que era su hermano el cual lo llamaba, de nuevo.

―Hey, Nore ―Contestó― Te dije que te llamaría cuando tuviera mi calendario completo.

― _Lo sé_ ―Le respondió el noruego, con una voz calmada― _Solo que tengo la esperanza de que si te recuerdo todos los días trabajes más rápido._

―Nop, solo me estresas ―Islandia le dijo, secamente― Detente ―El locutor de la radio empezó a hablar sobre un concierto que iba a haber pronto con demasiado entusiasmo y su voz exageradamente alegre le hizo al islandés preguntarse el por qué había elegido esa estación en primer lugar.

― _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ―Preguntó Noruega. Islandia movió los papeles un poco para poder ver el tema del reporte.

―Leo sobre los acuerdos comerciales con la unión europea ―Respondió― Cosas importantes.

― _Ya veo…_ ―Respondió y se quedó callado por un momento antes de continuar― _¿Es danés eso que escucho en el fondo?_ ―Islandia se congeló por un segundo y casi dijo que no, pero sabía que era muy mala idea negar algo que Noruega podía escuchar fácilmente. La radio sonaba muy alto e Islandia se maldijo antes de contestar.

―Sip ―Dijo― Lo estoy escuchando del internet. Dan me dejó enganchado con un programa ―Noruega no respondió y antes de que Islandia tuviera tiempo de preguntarle si seguía ahí, la llamada terminó. Eso no era normal e Islandia frunció el ceño pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Nunca podría entender a su hermano, comoquiera, y la llamada se le olvidó en cuanto regresó a leer sobre los tipos de comercio que su país planeaba hacer.

El día siguiente también empezó normal, pero rápidamente se transformó en algo más. Dinamarca había regresado muy noche y aún estaba dormido cuando Islandia se levantó. En realidad, el islandés también había dormido hasta tarde porque no tenía ninguna clase ese día y el proyecto iba bastante bien, por lo que decidieron tomarse el día libre. Al parecer los demás se habían ido a pasar el rato en la ciudad pero Islandia decidió quedarse en casa y descansar. Aparte era su turno de limpiar así que sería una buena idea el hacer eso. Mientras Dinamarca dormía la nación islandesa limpió un poco y preparó el desayuno. Justo iba a poner a hervir unos huevos cuando su celular sonó. Sin mirar quién era, contestó.

― _Hey, hielito_ ―La ya tan familiar voz dijo e Islandia frunció el ceño.

― ¿Puffin? ―Preguntó― No sabía que podías usar un teléfono.

― _No soy incompetente, idiota_ ―Respondió el frailecillo― _Aunque, las pantallas de los celulares no están hechas para aves, malditas compañías telefónicas._

―Creo que no estaban enterados de ti ―Murmuró Islandia― Pero ¿Por qué me llamas? Aparte ¿De dónde conseguiste un celular?

― _Eso no importa_ ―Contestó― _Icey, tenemos un problema._

― ¿Ya destruiste mi casa?

― _Nop, estoy en eso, pero tu hermano estuvo_ aquí ―Islandia se detuvo y casi dejó caer los huevos al piso.

― ¿Quién?

― _¡Tu hermano! ¡Ese chico que se ve como si alguien le hubiera metido cubos de hielo en la garganta!_ ―Gritó el frailecillo― _Ese con el nombre negativo, no- era o algo así._

―Nore ―Susurró el islandés y sintió algo de pánico― ¿Qué le dijiste?

― _¡Nada!_ ―Respondió el ave― _Hice lo que toda persona inteligente hace, me mantuve puto lejos._

―Joder ―Murmuró la nación― Él no es estúpido ¿Qué si se dio cuenta?

― _Pues mal por ti_ ―Dijo Puffin― _Fue un placer conocerte, hielito._

―Gracias ―Contestó Islandia secamente.

― _De nada. Bueno, tengo cosas qué hacer así que trata de salir vivo ¡Bye!_

―Bye… ―Islandia murmuró. Pasó las siguientes dos horas paseando por el apartamento y entrando en pánico de vez en cuando pero, cuando lo único que pasó fue el que Dinamarca le preguntara por su extraño comportamiento, el islandés se calmó. Noruega no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de nada y ni siquiera había llamado.

Oh qué equivocado estaba, pero no lo supo hasta la noche. Dinamarca y él estaban viendo la TV, veían un show de comedia que al danés le causaba risa pero Islandia no entendía del todo. De repente, Dinamarca dejó de reír y miró a la pared por un momento antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

―Nor está aquí ―Dijo felizmente y saltó del sofá para mirar por la ventana― ¡Ahí está!

― ¿En serio? ―Preguntó Islandia.

―Sí, jamás lo confundiría con alguien más ―Respondió el danés y se quedó mirando por la ventana― Si aún quieres mantener tu secreto, sería buena idea que te fueras a esconder ahora ―Islandia asintió y rápidamente tomó todas sus cosas antes de esconderse en su habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento así que decidió dejar la puerta entre abierta. Podía ver el apartamento y escuchar mejor todo lo que iba a pasar.

Dinamarca sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. Pacientemente contó en su mente cuanto le tomaría al noruego llegar hasta su apartamento y, cuando los números llegaron a cero, abrió la puerta con fuerza. Noruega, quien apenas iba a tocar el timbre, bajó su mano y miró al danés fijamente sin decir nada.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo, elskede ―Dijo Dinamarca y logró despertar al noruego de su estado de trance.

―No me llames así cuando estás mintiendo ―Le respondió con voz fría y entró― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ―Dinamarca le miró, confundido y cerró la puerta para que los vecinos chismosos no escucharan.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―Dijo Noruega― ¿Dónde está Island? ―Islandia mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba de detrás de la puerta. Nada más podía ver la espalda del noruego pero sabía que estaba enojado. Solo hablaba de manera tan calmada cuando se enojaba. Cuando estaba preocupado parecía como si estuviera enojado y cuando algo le interesaba actuaba como si no importara en lo absoluto. Así era él y Dinamarca e Islandia lo sabían.

―No sé. La última vez que lo vi fue hace algunos meses ―El danés trató de explicar pero encarar al noruego cuando estaba enojado no era fácil para él. Todo en él quería hacer lo que sea para calmar a Noruega de nuevo pero le había prometido a Islandia que mantendría el secreto. La decisión lo estaba rompiendo por dentro.

―Fui a su casa y vi que nadie ha estado viviendo ahí desde hace meses ―Le dijo Noruega― No sé qué está pasando pero cada evidencia que he encontrado, indica que tú estás metido en esto, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que _hiciste_? ―Remarcó la última palabra que dijo lo que hizo que Dinamarca entrara en pánico. Islandia vio la mirada llena de desesperación y culpa del danés y se sintió mal. Era un hermano terrible y esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. No le importaba si se enojaba con él pero Islandia no se perdonaría el ser el que destrozara la relación de Dinamarca y Noruega. Silenciosamente, caminó fuera del cuarto.

―Danmark, si no me dices ahora, voy a…

―Aquí estoy, Nore ―Dijo Islandia y el noruego volteó a verlo rápidamente― Dan no tiene nada que ver en esto. Lo hice prometer que no te diría nada ―Noruega volteó a ver al danés el cual asintió ligeramente.

―Habla ―Ordenó.

―Yo… ―Islandia empezó y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas bajo la enojada mirada de su hermano― Estoy estudiando aquí, en la universidad. Eso es todo ―Noruega miró al danés de nuevo y, otra vez, este asintió. Aún estaba molesto pero al menos se había calmado un poco.

―Creo que merezco oír la historia completa ―Le dijo severamente― No tienes idea de cuan preocupado me pusiste.

Islandia asintió ―Creo que lo mejor sería sentarse ―Murmuró y pronto estaban los tres sentados en la sala de estar. Dinamarca e Islandia en el sofá y Noruega movió uno de los sillones para que pudiera quedar en frente de ellos. La situación se sentía como una interrogación pero Islandia trató de no pensar en eso.

―Pues… ―Islandia comenzó a contar la historia sobre cómo había sido forzado a estudiar y el cómo lo había llevado a mentirles a todos. Noruega no hizo ninguna pregunta, solamente escuchaba y miraba ocasionalmente al danés quien asentía, confirmando las palabras del islandés. Después de que la historia alcanzara el presente, Islandia se calló. Por un largo rato, nadie dijo nada. Noruega les miraba fijamente sin expresión en su rostro e Islandia y Dinamarca miraban al piso, avergonzados.

―Nore ―Islandia habló, cuidadosamente― ¿Estás enojado?

―Sí ―Noruega respondió inmediatamente― Y muy decepcionado, pero lo superaré.

―De verdad lo siento…

―Sé que lo haces ―El noruego contestó y suspiró― Dan, tengo que…

―No, no, no ―El danés dijo y le miró― Si vas a decir 'terminar contigo' no lo voy a escuchar. Me rehúso. Por favor, Nor, no lo hagas ―Noruega suavizó su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

―Iba a decir que me tenía que disculpar por gritarte hace rato ―Le dijo― Romper contigo no ayudaría en nada y, después de escuchar la historia, creo que el único al que culpar es Island ―Aunque aún se sentía muy culpable, logró sentirse algo mejor cuando supo que no había arruinado la historia de amor de los siglos. No podría vivir consigo mismo si lo hubiera hecho.

―Te amo ―Habló Dinamarca, asegurándose de que el noruego lo supiera.

―También te amo ―Respondió Noruega y miró al reloj― Ya es tarde. Creo que lo mejor sería ir a dormir y volveremos a hablar en la mañana. Islandia asintió.

―Buenas noches ―Murmuró el islandés y caminó hasta su habitación. No sabía si podría dormir después de todo.

.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

 **Føtex:** Cadena de supermercado en Dinamarca.

 **Hielito:** En realidad era Icey Boy pero no supe cómo traducirlo, le pregunté a una amiga y me dijo que hielito, aunque no sea correcto. Hielito por su nombre (Islandia = Iceland = Ice = hielo) kkk.

 **Ese con el nombre negativo, no- era o algo así:** Es un juego de palabras en inglés que va como: Norway = No way (de ninguna manera) lo cual es negativo. No estaba del todo segura cómo aplicarlo en español así que Noruega = No era, fue mi mejor opción(? Ésta es la frase original: _" the one with the negative name…_ _No way, or something. "_

 **Danmark:** Dinamarca en Noruego, danés y sueco. En islandés es Danmörk y en finés es Tanska o algo así.

 **Elskede:** Mi amor, jsjsjs.


End file.
